Le coeur a ses raisons
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: "Partager, embrasser, pardonner. Des mots pouvant qualifier l'Amour. Lorsque ce sentiment contre lequel on ne peut lutter attrape le cœur, on se doit de vivre avec même si c'est douloureux. On dit que l'amour pousse à faire des choses dont on se croyait incapable. Alors, si un jour je dois heurter son cœur et torturer son âme, je le ferais. Car ça aussi, c'est une preuve d'Amour."
1. Pénibles tourments

_**Le cœur a ses raisons**_

Chapitre 01 : _Pénibles tourments_

~o~

« Fuis-moi, je te suivrai. Blesse-moi, je te pardonnerai. »

.

.

Sombre. C'est ainsi que se qualifierait son réveil. Quelques instants furent nécessaires pour distinguer chaque chose : le plafond, les murs, sa chambre. Une puissante lueur filtrée par les rideaux perçait cette obscurité. C'était déjà le matin, les oiseaux qui pépiaient dans leurs nids n'allaient pas dire le contraire.

La couverture remontée jusqu'à son torse, Ichigo battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises, pas certain de ce qui l'avait tiré de ce semblant de sommeil dans lequel il avait eu bien du mal à chuter cette nuit encore. Avec un soupir, il se souvint sans le moindre effort de son rêve. Ou plutôt de son cauchemar. Celui qui dévorait son esprit et presque sa raison nuit après nuit.

Les rayons du soleil étaient assez puissants pour dissiper l'obscurité de sa chambre, mais pas celle régnant dans son...

- Ichigo ! Pour la deuxième fois, descends ici tout de suite ou tu peux être sûr que je vais venir te chercher en te chopant par le caleçon au risque d'exposer ce qu'il cache ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Maudit soit son père. Non, vraiment. Qu'il soit rôti jusqu'à la moelle par les flammes de l'enfer pour oser gueuler une menace pareille à pleins poumons de si bon matin. Au moins, maintenant, il savait ce qui l'avait incité à ouvrir les yeux dans un premier temps.

Profondément agacé, le roux s'extirpa de son lit, posa ses pieds sur le tapis et s'étira. Les yeux plaidant encore pour le sommeil si agité soit-il, il attrapa un pantalon de jogging qu'il enfila sans se soucier qu'il soit à l'endroit ou non. Cela fait, il saisit son portable pour le parcourir puis consulta ses mails sur son PC, comme chaque jour.

- Fils, si tu n'es pas là dans les vingt prochaines secondes, j'exposerai vraiment au monde ce qui est supposé faire de toi un homme, un vrai !

Mon Dieu, mais quel boulet. Ichigo se frappa le visage du plat de la main en retenant un gémissement d'exaspération et alla rejoindre son géniteur emmerdant devant la maison avec ses soeurs. Ses orbes bruns soudain brutalement réveillés faillirent tomber au sol.

- Putain, papa ! T'as pas trouvé plus discret ?!

- Ça te tuerait un « merci papa, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi » ? répliqua celui-ci, des larmes de cinéma dans les yeux.

- Réponds à ma question ou tu peux être certain que je saurais quoi faire de toi !

- C'est moi qui l'ai payée en plus de l'assurance et tu te permets encore de te plaindre ? Fils ingrat, bougonna Isshin en croisant les bras et boudant faussement, le menton en l'air.

- C'est pas... je sais que tu... Bon sang, j'ai déjà les cheveux orange, c'est pas suffisant ? s'emmêla son fils, irrité.

- Même si elle serait noire, tes cheveux se verraient aussi bien, Ichi nii, lança Karin de sa voix traînante en se grattant la tête. Après tout, quand tu es en Shinigami, ton uniforme accentue la couleur de tes cheveux.

Une veine se dessina lentement sur la tempe de son frère.

- Karin, je te ferai signe si j'ai besoin que tu m'enfonces au lieu de m'aider.

Sa sœur se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Karin chan a raison, onii chan, intervint Yuzu qui était la seule pas en pyjama sous son tablier.

- Pas toi aussi, Yuzu ! se désespéra Ichigo.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais le travail m'attend, déclara subitement le père Kurosaki en lui jetant les clefs. Prends-en soin, Ichigo. A la moindre rayure ou accident, tu rembourses de ta poche jusqu'au dernier yen. Et si vraiment la couleur ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours la repeindre.

- Avec le prix que ça va me coûter, autant en acheter une neuve !

- Tu es si près de ton argent...

- La ferme, j'économise pour mon avenir !

- C'est provisoire. Quand tu auras les moyens de te prendre en charge sans ton papounet d'amour derrière toi, tu pourras la revendre et acheter celle qui te conviendra. En attendant, fais avec ! l'enfonça le médecin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Sur quoi, il entra dans la maison avec ses filles pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Laissé seul planté au milieu de la rue, Ichigo regarda les clefs dans sa main avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dubitatif à sa première voiture rouge vif.

Eh oui, il avait dix-huit ans et avait décidé l'année précédente de s'inscrire à l'auto-école avec pour objectif d'obtenir son permis avant d'entrer à l'université dans quelques mois. Certes, il avait échoué à sa première épreuve de conduite mais l'avait décroché la seconde fois, c'est-à-dire la semaine précédente. C'était franchement un exploit énorme compte tenu de tous les problèmes grouillant dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa famille, Isshin lui avait coupé la parole en criant se charger des frais de sa nouvelle voiture et à présent, le roux comprenait pourquoi. Ce véhicule écarlate ni trop grand ni trop petit appartenait à l'une de leurs vieilles folles de voisines qui appelaient toujours la police dès qu'un peu de raffut s'élevait dans la clinique.

Isshin avait dû obtenir cette boîte de conserve sur roues démodée pour trois fois rien, et Ichigo espérait au fond de lui que sa vie ne s'achèverait pas pour un rien au volant de cet engin. Il n'était même pas certain qu'un airbag soit installé dans ce truc alors pour ce qui était de la climatisation, fallait pas rêver.

- Onii chan, ton petit déjeuner va refroidir !

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détournait pour regagner le salon. A quoi bon se prendre la tête, de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis, tant que ça roule comme on dit, l'aspect a peu d'importance.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

- Mouais, tu roules pas si mal malgré toutes les années que tu trimballes.

Ichigo mit le point mort, maintenant arrivé à destination avec sa voiture. En un seul morceau. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il s'était douché à la hâte, pris son déjeuner préparé par Yuzu et filé en direction de chez Sado qu'il aperçut justement quitter son bâtiment pour venir le rejoindre. Son meilleur ami le salua de la main en marchant, ouvrit la portière et plia son grand corps pour s'installer côté passager. Le pauvre avait vraiment l'air d'être à l'étroit telle une sardine coincée entre ses congénères, mais son visage impassible ne trahit aucune émotion.

- Alors, ça y est, tu as ta voiture, dit-il de sa voix grave.

- Ouais.

- Joli modèle, je devrais peut-être m'en acheter une similaire.

- Laisse tomber, vieux. Je te conseille d'investir dans une voiture où le volant n'empêchera pas tes jambes de se détendre pour atteindre les pédales.

Il attendit que Chad boucle sa ceinture et tous deux roulèrent en direction du lycée. Les routes étaient encombrées de voitures, la plupart contenant des personnes se rendant sur leur lieu de travail. Heureusement, les lycéens n'étaient pas en retard.

- Tu as révisé pour le test en histoire ? demanda Yasutora après une minute de silence.

- Hm ? Lequel ? marmonna le fils Kurosaki, les yeux dans les rétroviseurs.

- Celui prévu dans trois jours.

- Tch. J'avais oublié.

- Ichi...

- Quoi ? l'interrompit le concerné, sur les nerfs. J'ai pas la tête à ça, le sensei peut déjà s'estimer heureux que je me sois cassé la tête à faire les exos de géo hier. Et puis merde, je déteste l'histoire.

Sado soupira tandis qu'ils tournaient un coin de rue.

- Tu ne vas pas bien depuis un moment, souffla-t-il.

- Ça va, Keigo et les autres me rabâchent la même chose quotidiennement depuis une semaine, s'impatienta le frère des jumelles, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Chad le fixa avec une lueur peu commune.

- C'est qu'ils ne sont pas très perspicaces parce que tu vas mal depuis non pas une, mais des semaines.

Arrêté à un feu rouge, Ichigo ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Tu es plus mince, ton humeur changeante et ton reiatsu, que tu tentes de cacher, est sombre en permanence. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, tu sais, prononça Chad, ce sentiment imprégnant son ton, et attristé de ne pas parvenir à attraper son regard ambré. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre mais... tu peux me parler si tu en ressens le besoin.

Le feu passa au vert.

- L'avenue est trop fréquentée à cette heure-ci. On va passer devant le supermarché et emprunter le chemin menant à l'hôpital, ça nous évitera d'arriver en retard. J'ai aucune envie d'être collé encore deux heures à cause de cet enseignant à qui ma tête ne revient pas.

Sans un seul commentaire témoignant que les paroles de son ami l'avaient atteint, le Shinigami suppléant appliqua son itinéraire.

Sado s'enfonça dans son siège autant que possible et observa l'extérieur d'un œil absent. Ichigo était là mais son esprit ailleurs et ça le tuait de ne pouvoir l'aider. Même si, il devait le reconnaître, il avait une idée assez précise de la raison qui mettait son meilleur ami dans cet état si pitoyable.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

- Iiichiiiiigooooooo ! J'ai vu ta voiture sur le parking et...

Keigo cligna des yeux quand Ichigo passa devant lui, son sac jeté négligemment dernière son épaule, l'autre main dans sa poche.

- Ben quoi, tu ne me frappes pas ce matin ?

Son nez se retrouva écrasé la seconde suivante.

- Salut, Keigo.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! protesta Asano, ses deux mains couvrant son visage, les larmes aux yeux. Ah salut, Chad, ajouta-t-il quand il fut englouti par une ombre imposante.

- Mmh.

- Attends, t'es venu en voiture avec Ichigo ? gémit l'extraverti, son nez devenu le cadet de ses soucis. Et moi alors ? Arisawa est aussi arrivée au volant de la sienne -qui a des vitres teintées- et ne m'a même pas proposé de me prendre avec elle ! On est potes, non ?! Vous ignorez à quel point ça use mes orteils de faire chaque jour ce trajet qui équivaut au couloir de la mort ? Et puis, je... argh !

Il s'effondra suite à un coup de portable bien senti.

- Salut, Mizuiro.

- Salut, Ichigo. Salut, Chad.

- Mmh, salut.

- Mi-Mizuiro, tu m'as fendillé le crâne !

- Si ça peut permettre à ta paranoïa de s'échapper par cette fissure, c'est très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! pleurnicha Keigo, étalé sur le ventre.

Ichigo ne resta pas plus longtemps dans le couloir et les laissa sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ? demanda le frère de Mizuho, une main soutenant sa tête.

Mizuiro et Sado échangèrent un regard.

Son rythme maintenu, Ichigo franchit le seuil de la classe. Sa colère qu'il refoulait remonta à la surface plus vite qu'un bouchon de champagne. La salle avait beau rassembler la plupart de ses camarades, il ne voyait que deux d'entre eux. Inoue parlant avec Ishida. Il décida de marcher vers eux, se fichant éperdument d'interrompre une conversation importante ou non.

- … et donc, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on...

- Bonjour, Inoue.

Orihime bafouilla en plein milieu de sa phrase, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

- Bonjour, Kurosaki kun ~ ! lui sourit-elle.

Malgré le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, le roux perçut sa colère grimper d'un étage. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'il se manifeste, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était vraiment absorbée par sa discussion avec...

- Ishida, dit-il d'un ton aussi raide que l'acier.

- Kurosaki, le salua le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes sans daigner lui jeter l'ombre d'un regard.

Aussi maître de ses émotions qu'il l'était, il ne parvint pas à totalement cacher son agacement d'avoir été interrompu par Kurosaki et ses mauvaises ondes.

- Tu vas bien, Kurosaki kun ? se renseigna la princesse, anxieuse.

Sa douce voix l'incita à esquiver Ishida pour reporter son attention sur elle, et la dévisager au point de la faire rosir. Le jeune Shinigami resta un instant fasciné par la façon dont ses yeux gris, miroirs de ses émotions, se nuançaient de divers volutes à cause du soleil la frappant de face. Ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement sa manière à elle de le regarder. Allez savoir.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-il enfin en essayant de sourire à son tour. Juste... fatigué, j'ai patrouillé tard à cause des Hollows.

La guérisseuse pencha la tête en mordillant sa lèvre comme pour l'étudier, mais ne remit pas son excuse en doute.

- Inoue, je pourrais te parler, disons, à l'heure du déjeuner ? risqua-t-il, le regard volontairement incandescent.

La demoiselle rougit davantage et dévia ses prunelles.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai promis à mes amies de manger avec elles.

- Ce ne sera pas long...

- Une autre fois, d'accord ? tenta-t-elle, une main derrière la tête, mal à l'aise.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé alors qu'Ishida éprouvait la même chose pour être ignoré de la sorte. Très bien, autant essayer une autre approche.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai obtenu mon permis de conduite la semaine dernière et...

- Vraiment ? Félicitations, Kurosaki kun ! se réjouit-elle pour lui, sautillant sur place et frappant dans ses petites mains.

- Ouais, euh... merci, fit-il, l'estomac contracté. Je te disais que je suis venu en voiture ce matin. Je pourrais te déposer chez toi ce soir et on discuterait sur le chemin ?

Là, elle ne pouvait pas refuser, il en était sûr. Les joues de la belle se colorèrent encore plus pendant qu'elle regardait ses pieds, incapable de soutenir la connexion visuelle avec ses iris ambrés. Enfin, après au moins dix secondes au cours desquelles les nerfs d'Ichigo commencèrent à fumer, elle releva le menton pour le fixer de ses grands océans cendrés aux mille sentiments, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner sa réponse... qui n'eut pas le temps de sortir mais qu'Ichigo décrypta quand même.

- Tout le monde assis sans un mot ! Sortez une feuille et un stylo, interro surprise ! ordonna la voix du sensei en guise de bonjour tout en posant bruyamment sa mallette sur le bureau.

Se foutant totalement de l'interro, le fils Kurosaki jura intérieurement. Bordel, il allait véritablement craquer avant la fin de cette journée. C'est cette pensée qui traversa son esprit semblable à de la mélasse quand Orihime profita de l'intervention du professeur pour se détourner de lui dans un tourbillon auburn, afin de rejoindre sa place au plus vite.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

- Avez-vous des questions ? demanda Nemu de sa voix plate.

- Non, vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi !

- Bien, alors vous pouvez aller remplir votre mission.

- A vos ordres !

Les quatre Shinigamis de sa division agenouillés devant elle disparurent en un shunpo.

- Nemu ! s'époumona une voix à faire teinter des tympans fragiles.

Stoïque, l'interpellée pivota, les mains croisées devant elle. Cette allée du Seireitei était déserte.

- Oui, Mayuri sama ?

Le capitaine-savant-fou vint à sa hauteur, apparemment très énervé.

- L'échantillon « 3 G406 » n'est plus à son emplacement, siffla-t-il. Est-ce toi qui l'as touché ?

- Non, Mayuri sama, répondit la jeune femme, imperméable à sa colère.

Une veine sauta sur la tempe de Mayuri qui l'empoigna par le col.

- Je viens de te dire que le fruit de mon labeur a été volé dans mon armoire secrète dont moi seul ai accès, et tu te contentes de rester là comme s'il allait réapparaître par enchantement comme dans ces contes de fées racontés par les misérables humains ?!

- Voyez-vous ça, comme c'est intéressant. Alors comme ça, le grand Mayu chan aurait des ennuis dans son labo secret qui renferme des secrets dans ses secrets ?

Les yeux réduits à deux fentes, Kurotsuchi tourna sa tête particulière pour faire face à l'arrivant.

- Kyoraku, cracha-t-il.

- Bien le bonsoir, dit ce dernier, une main sur son chapeau qu'il inclina. Belle nuit pour faire une balade, n'est-ce pas.

Nanao se tenait à ses côtés.

- Dis plutôt que tu profites du calme de la nuit pour tendre ton oreille trop curieuse afin de capter des choses que tu devrais ignorer, riposta celui qui maudissait Urahara. T'es-tu jamais demandé ce qui arriverait si tu te retrouvais avec une oreille en moins ?

Nanao haleta. Son capitaine posa sa paume sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

- En toute honnêteté, non, Mayu chan. Je préfère profiter de toutes les fonctionnalités de mon corps, vois-tu ?

- Je vois surtout que discuter avec toi me fait perdre mon temps précieux, mais tu devrais reconsidérer ce que je viens de te dire.

Kyoraku cligna des yeux.

- Tu me mets en garde ? voulut-il savoir aisément.

- Simple suggestion, jura le scientifique, non sans un rictus difficile à interpréter.

- Allons, desserre ta prise sur ta pauvre vice-capitaine sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'elle devienne aussi bleu marine que le ciel qui nous surplombe, cher ami.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, articula-t-il distinctement en libérant Nemu. Je ne suis pas ton ami, ce que je fais dans mon labo ne regarde que moi et je t'interdis de répéter à quiconque ce que tu as entendu. Suis-je clair ?

- Oh. Serait-ce une menace, _cher ami_ ? questionna Shunsui avec un sourire énigmatique.

Un lent et large sourire de dément se dessina sur le visage coloré de Mayuri.

- Disons un conseil, corrigea-t-il, sa main pâle jouant avec la garde d'Ashisogijizo.

- Je te remercie de cette générosité, toi qui es si avare dans ce domaine, ironisa l'autre capitaine, amusé. Voilà qui doit t'arracher une dent de te montrer si aimable, je me trompe ?

Sa colère de nouveau palpable, Mayuri opta pour ne pas relever.

- Tch ! Viens, Nemu ! cria-t-il tout d'un coup, les traits durcis.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans la nuit calme et fraîche.

- Que pensez-vous de cette histoire, capitaine ? risqua Nanao, les yeux sur leurs silhouettes peu à peu englouties par les ténèbres. Je veux dire, la raison de sa colère.

- Franchement ma petite Nanao, il est préférable que tu appliques le _conseil_ de Mayu chan.

Nanao tourna son regard sur son capitaine et ne distingua que son dos recouvert de son légendaire par-dessus rose fleuri. C'était suffisant pour elle : peu importe ce qu'il venait de lui dire, lui, pour sa part, n'allait pas tenir compte de ce _conseil._

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

A Karakura, quelques heures avaient passé, rapprochant enfin cette interminable journée de sa fin.

- Les filles, vous allez occuper le terrain de base-ball ! Quant aux garçons, vous allez vous mettre en place pour l'athlétisme au niveau des plots là-bas ! s'exclama Kagine sensei.

- Quôôôa ? se bloqua Keigo. On est peut-être en septembre mais c'est encore l'été ! On va mouiller notre maillot si on court par cette chaleur !

- C'est le but, Asano ! affirma le prof, intraitable. Et tu vas avoir l'honneur d'inaugurer ce dernier cours de sport de la saison en effectuant trois tours de terrain pour vous échauffer ! Je ne veux pas voir un seul coin sec sur vos t-shirts à la fin de cette séance ! Pigés bande de paresseux ?!

- Non, pitié, pas ça sensei..., gémit Keigo qui avait presque fondu sous ce soleil impitoyable. Je savais que j'aurais dû sécher, en plus y a pas un nuage pour avoir pitié de nous. Nan, c'est vraiment trop injuste, pourquoi moi..., sanglota-t-il tragiquement. Je suis mort et je vais me réveiller... Il le faut ou je vais pas survivre pour voir la prochaine lune...

- La prochaine fois, vous jouerez au foot jusqu'en hiver et tu regretteras de ne plus avoir le soleil pour vous réchauffer les miches.

- Ne dites pas ça, ça sonne comme une torture...

Un coup de sifflet strident déchira l'air lourd.

- Exécution ! s'égosilla l'enseignant. Et que je ne vois personne traîner les pieds ou c'est dix tours supplémentaires !

Tous les garçons se plièrent à l'ordre sans le moindre enthousiasme. Parmi eux, un débordait de colère et il était facile de deviner lequel. Ichigo emboîtait le pas de ses camarades lorsque, au loin, il vit Ishida échanger quelques mots avec Inoue avant de se séparer vers leurs groupes respectifs.

Ils bavardaient ensemble pendant que les autres devaient supporter leur professeur-bourreau. Ils étaient d'abord tous les deux à son arrivée en classe le matin même, ensuite ce midi au cours du déjeuner en dépit de ce qu'Orihime lui avait répondu en refusant sa demande de parler avec lui, puis maintenant. Ichigo serra les poings. Si elle n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, il devrait en être de même pour Ishida ! Trop, c'est trop.

Au top départ, il s'élança sur la piste en même temps que les autres garçons et provoqua sa chance. Kagine donnait ses directives aux filles à présent, et au bord du terrain se trouvait une petite remise devant laquelle on était obligés de passer quand on faisait le tour. Sous le regard étonné de certains, Ichigo se cacha là et attendit quelques secondes, les nerfs tendus. Lorsqu'il sentit son reiatsu approcher, il tendit le bras, le saisit par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur bétonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kurosaki ? siffla Uryuu, un peu sonné.

Sous le choc, ses lunettes avaient glissé au bout de son nez. Mais même avec une vue pas très nette, la tâche orange devant lui ajoutée au reiatsu rugueux ne trompaient pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Inoue ?

Le Quincy remonta sa monture d'un geste raide et cligna des yeux.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ce matin quand je suis arrivé, elle parlait avec toi. Ce midi, je l'ai aperçue avec toi alors qu'elle a refusé m'accorder un peu de temps sous le prétexte de manger avec ses amies et là, alors que toute la classe est réunie, je vous vois à l'écart encore en train de discuter, résuma le frère de Yuzu et Karin entre ses dents. Ça fait des semaines que ça dure, bordel !

D'abord silencieux, son ami eut un léger rire moqueur.

- Tu es plus observateur que tu n'en as l'air.

- Croyiez-vous vraiment que je n'allais rien remarquer ?

- J'espère que c'est une question purement rhétorique car tu n'es pas réputé pour voir des choses évidentes même lorsqu'elles se déroulent juste sous ton nez.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin ! s'écria le roux en resserrant sa poigne. Il se passe un truc entre Inoue et toi et je veux savoir ce que c'est !

Sa propre formulation augmenta sa tension artérielle.

Uryuu, pour sa part, était franchement agacé à présent, cela se traduisait dans sa posture droite et son regard dur. Sans prévenir, il se dégagea de sa poigne et se mit à la hauteur de son ami impulsif.

- Peut-être bien que cette fois, tu vois une chose évidente que tu refuses d'accepter.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

- Je dis que tu devrais éviter de poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête, Kurosaki.

Un éclat illumina ses yeux bleus perçants et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

- En particulier quand tu sais d'avance que tu n'aimeras pas la réponse qui te sera donnée, termina-t-il, neutre.

Avant qu'Ichigo ait pu amorcer le mouvement que son instinct lui dicta, Chad surgit de nulle part et retint son bras droit.

- Ne fais pas ça, Ichigo. Ça ne t'apportera rien.

Le poing de son meilleur ami tremblait dans sa grande main mais Sado tint bon. Ichigo retira son bras de sa prise en respirant fortement, la situation toujours en travers de la gorge. Non sans un regard remplit de fureur à l'adresse d'Ishida, impassible, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée en courant très vite.

- Il a abandonné bien facilement.

- Il n'a pas abandonné, rectifia Yasutora, inquiet. Ce n'est qu'un répit avant qu'il revienne à la charge, tu le sais, et je ne serai pas toujours là pour l'empêcher de te sauter dessus.

- Je sais parfaitement me défendre tout seul ! répliqua Uryuu, touché dans sa fierté. Et avoir Kurosaki à dos est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

- Ton comportement montre pourtant le contraire.

- Tu te ranges de son côté, Sado kun ?

- Il est mon meilleur ami, dit celui-ci comme si ça réglait la question.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le suivre dans tous ses...

- Sauf quand je pense qu'il a des raisons de s'interroger, le coupa Chad, légèrement en colère. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, Ishida, mais tu devrais éviter de provoquer Ichigo de la sorte surtout qu'il n'est déjà pas vraiment lui-même.

Il marqua une pause, apparemment contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Inoue ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? Est-ce que tu...

Les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer lui en coûtaient.

- Tu sors avec elle ? Si oui, dis-le à Ichigo avant qu'il le découvre par lui-même. Il n'en est qu'au stade du soupçon et vois sa réaction.

Uryuu arrangea son col froissé et passa devant lui en rajustant ses verres flashant le soleil.

- Reprenons la course, je n'ai aucune envie d'être collé après les cours.

Sur ces paroles, il repartit sur le terrain et se mêla au groupe de garçons de leur classe qui en étaient déjà à leur troisième tour.

Encore au même endroit, Sado fixa la direction où Ichigo avait disparu. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais un mauvais pressentiment le bouffait à l'intérieur. Chad savait qu'Orihime était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, il irait même jusqu'à dire être l'un des premiers à l'avoir deviné et cela l'amusait. C'est vrai après tout, même s'il ne voyait Inoue que comme une amie, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était jolie, intelligente, drôle et vraiment adorable. Avec ces qualités, elle pourrait sortir avec tous les garçons qu'elle voudrait. Eh bien non, c'est vers un Shinigami bagarreur, têtu, aveugle et impulsif mais tellement protecteur que son grand cœur l'avait guidée. Dans ces cas-là, au lieu de chercher à comprendre, il est plus sage de se dire "_le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore_".

Néanmoins, Chad perçut autre chose à l'origine de son malaise. Depuis quelque temps, Inoue n'était plus tout à fait la même avec Ichigo et il mettrait sa main à couper que c'était LA raison qui rendait ce dernier si agressif. A vrai dire, c'était comme si Orihime avait réalisé que son amour resterait à sens unique et qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. C'est à partir de là que, petit à petit, elle avait commencé à se rapprocher d'Ishida, et que l'humeur d'Ichigo s'était sensiblement dégradée tout comme sa santé...

Autant résumer ça en disant que toute cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon. C'est avec un lourd soupir traduisant cette conclusion et la tête pleine que Sado participa au cours d'athlétisme également. Il passa sans se rendre compte non loin de Tatsuki et Orihime.

- Dis, Orihime.

- Um ? Quoi, Tatsuki chan ?

- Tu ne trouves pas Ichigo bizarre ces derniers temps ?

La déesse, qui jusque-là s'étirait penchée en avant en attrapant ses baskets, se figea en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bizarre, tu dis ?

- Bah oui, continua la brune en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il est nerveux et agité... plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Et puis, je sais pas...

Elle s'attrapa le menton, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Il y a comme une tension chaque fois qu'il est à proximité d'Ishida. Tu n'as pas remarqué, toi qui le connais si bien ?

La belle se redressa et pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant un instant.

- C'est vrai que Kurosaki kun se comporte de manière, um... « étrange » ces temps-ci mais avec moi, il agit normalement, répondit-elle en songeant à leur salutation du matin.

- Mouais..., marmonna sa meilleure amie, pas convaincue. En parlant d'Ishida, tu traînes pas mal avec lui, je me demandais si...

- Inoue ! Arisawa ! Mon cours n'est pas un salon de thé, vous discuterez plus tard ! s'énerva Kagine à plusieurs mètres. Puisque vous avez tant d'énergie, allez donc chercher le reste du matériel !

- Oui, sensei, expira Tatsuki en s'activant.

Orihime ne bougea pas tout de suite. La lèvre entre les dents, un bras sous sa poitrine, elle posa ses orbes gris là où elle percevait le reiatsu instable de Kurosaki kun. Elle avait vu au loin l'échange houleux qu'il avait eu avec Ishida kun, et sans l'intervention de Sado kun, elle savait aussi que ça aurait pu mal tourner connaissant le caractère de feu d'Ichigo.

La sœur de Sora ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd.

- Kurosaki kun...

- Orihime, arrête de rêvasser ! Je sais que je suis forte mais je ne vais pas réussir à tout porter toute seule !

- O-Oh ! se réveilla-t-elle presque en sursaut. Excuse-moi, j'arrive, Tatsuki chan !

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me demander, Ichigo ?

- Allez, Tatsuki. Je te la rendrai en parfait état !

C'était la fin des cours. La championne d'arts martiaux rangeait ses chaussures dans son casier et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand son ami d'enfance l'intercepta pour lui soumettre une demande étrange : qu'elle lui prête sa voiture en échange de la sienne. Impossible toutefois pour Ichigo de lui avouer qu'il avait l'intention de pister deux personnes, et que la voiture discrète de Tatsuki se fondait mieux dans la masse que le cube écarlate capable de rouler que son père lui avait acheté.

Une main sur la taille, l'autre tenant son sac derrière son épaule, elle l'observa en plissant les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Je vais très bien ! Tu me prêtes ta voiture oui ou non ? s'impatienta le jeune homme en jetant un œil à sa montre.

- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, j'ai bien vu que tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même depuis un moment. Et je...

- Si c'est une manière de me dire que tu refuses de me filer tes clefs...

- D'accord, c'est bon, Monsieur le buté, craqua la karatéka en lui fourrant dans la main ce qu'il voulait. Une seule rayure sur le parc-chocs ou ailleurs et je t'inflige la même puissance dix sur ton corps, compris ?

- Merci, Tatsuki, souffla-t-il sans tenir compte de la menace.

Cette dernière le regarda filer vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

- Je paierais cher pour savoir ce que tu manigances, Ichigo, murmura-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

La jeune fille se rendit au parking pour emprunter sa voiture de rechange. Lorsqu'elle la repéra, elle se figea sur place, la mâchoire pendante.

- Que... ?

Voilà pourquoi Ichigo avait si vite décampé. Le salaud.

- Il se fout de ma gueule ? Je ne vais quand même pas conduire _ça_ !

Pendant ce temps, rapide comme l'éclair, Ichigo avait depuis longtemps quitté le parking pour mener son plan à bien. Il devait reconnaître que la raison principale l'ayant poussé à réussir son permis la seconde fois est qu'Ishida avait obtenu le sien -du premier coup. Et s'il était déjà proche d'Inoue à pied, ce serait pire avec une voiture. Eh bien, le destin prouva à Ichigo qu'il avait raison.

Lorsque ce matin, il avait lu dans les yeux d'Inoue qu'elle refusait sa proposition de la raccompagner, il s'était dit, pour s'aider à avaler la brique, qu'elle devait travailler et n'avait donc pas de temps à lui consacrer. Sauf que d'après ce qu'il avait vu, ce détail ne l'avait pas empêchée de montrer à bord avec Uryuu.

La mâchoire contractée, Ichigo ralentit à l'approche d'un rond point. Il les suivait depuis un certain temps en veillant à laisser deux ou trois voitures entre eux. Pas très pratique quand on suit quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait perdre une voiture d'un blanc douteux dans sa propre ville qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Son cœur s'accéléra en constatant qu'ils ne prenaient pas la sortie menant au centre-ville, soit l'endroit où travaillait Inoue, mais la direction de... non, pas ça. Le Shinigami suppléant ne se souvint pas très bien des minutes suivantes ni d'à quel moment il mit le véhicule à l'arrêt. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il se trouvait devant une résidence. La résidence où habitait Ishida.

- Merde, c'est pas vrai.

Passer autant de temps avec Inoue au lycée était déjà étrange, seulement découvrir qu'Ishida la faisait venir chez lui où d'ordinaire personne n'était le bienvenu -pas même son propre père- c'était carrément suspect.

Sans réfléchir, Ichigo déboucla sa ceinture, prêt à les rejoindre pour faire Kami sait quoi quand une sonnerie arrêta ses gestes. Désorienté, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour capter que c'était son portable qui sonnait.

- Allô ?! aboya-t-il, sans vérifier l'identifiant.

- _Tu te permets de m'accueillir aussi sèchement alors que c'est à moi d'être en colère ?!_

Re merde. Le sang d'Ichigo se refroidit. Passer si rapidement de la colère au malaise lui fit tourner la tête.

- Ikumi san...

- _Ah, tu te souviens encore de mon nom ?_ ironisa son boss. _Je devrais peut-être m'estimer heureuse après ne pas avoir vu ta tête durant deux semaines !_

- C'est que... j'avais beaucoup de travail, répondit le roux en regardant Inoue et Ishida descendre de la voiture blanche.

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai sur les bras depuis tes absences répétées ? Et à quoi bon me demander de t'embaucher si tu croules sous le boulot ?_

_- _Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! pesta Ichigo, partiellement à l'écoute.

_- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'as pas le droit de choisir de venir bosser quand ça te chante ! _tonna la femme._ Tu as dix-huit ans, bon sang ! La crise d'adolescence n'est plus une excuse alors sois plus responsable de tes actes !_

- Écoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ?

- _Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de cesser de me tutoyer quand je suis en colère ?_ s'irrita-t-elle. _Ça ne m'apaise pas du tout !_

Le fils d'Isshin éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, son attention focalisée sur Orihime et Uryuu qui marchaient tranquillement vers le bâtiment de ce dernier.

- _Ichigo chan, tu es toujours là ?_

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent seuls chez lui..., grogna-t-il à lui même, un unique scénario en tête. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça...

- _Ichigo chan !_

- Euh, ouais, revint-il à lui sans les quitter des yeux et rapprochant son portable. T'as pas encore fini ? se plaignit-il.

- _Je viens de commencer !_

- Je viendrai travailler demain.

- _Tu viens travailler tout de suite !_

- Mais... !

- _Pas de "mais" petit insolent qui prend trop ses aises ! Et n'essaie même pas de me refaire le coup de l'employé pas sérieux qui mérite de se faire virer,_ le prévint Unagiya, menaçante. _Si je ne vois pas ton ombre sur mon paillasson dans les quinze prochaines minutes, ton salaire sera si misérable que tu me supplieras à genoux de te donner des heures supplémentaires !_

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe dudit employé.

- OK, je serai là dans le temps imparti, concéda-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Le cœur doublant son rythme, il laissa ses orbes bruns se perdre sur Orihime occupée à refaire son lacet. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, un frisson familier la traversa et elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Orihime san ? l'appela Uryuu qui lui tenait la porte de l'immeuble ouverte.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Juste...

Son portable vibra dans sa poche en même temps qu'un bruit de moteur se faisait entendre. En tournant son joli visage sur la droite, elle aperçut l'arrière d'un véhicule noir disparaître à l'angle de la rue.

- C'est la voiture de Tatsuki chan, j'en suis sûre, se murmura-t-elle.

Une légère pression sur son bras la tira de ses déductions.

- Désolé, s'excusa le Quincy sans la libérer en la sentant sursauter. Tu étais dans tes pensées et tu marmonnais toute seule. Quand tu fais ça, c'est que quelque chose tracasse ton esprit, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

La jeune femme rougit. Il la connaissait vraiment trop bien.

- C'est... euh... Je repensais à une parole gênante que Tatsuki chan m'a dite en cours de sport cet après-midi, héhé, jura-t-elle en fuyant ses iris perçants.

Le brun plissa les yeux sous la méfiance mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.

- Viens, l'invita-t-il en consentant à la lâcher.

- Um, j'arrive.

Elle s'avança dans son sillage sauf que parvenue à proximité des boîtes aux lettres, elle s'arrêta, ses perles de nouveau sur la rue où la voiture était partie. Sa longue chevelure soulevée au gré du faible vent tout comme sa jupe, Orihime s'entoura de ses bras en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

_Quand donc arrêteras-tu, Kurosaki kun ?_

La poitrine compressée, elle pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment à la suite d'Uryuu sans prêter attention au SMS qu'elle avait reçu.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. La température limite suffocante de l'après-midi laissa place à une soirée plutôt fraîche. La lune en lame de faucille s'accrochait au ciel étoilé sans nuages tandis qu'une brise nocturne soufflait de temps à autre.

Dans une certaine boutique vendant des produits à la provenance douteuse, personne cependant ne se souciait de la nature et ses aspects. Urahara, assis en tailleur devant la petite table de son salon, s'étonnait encore de recevoir pareille visite.

- Avez-vous des questions sur ce que je viens de vous dire ? demanda Nemu, assise sur ses talons, les poings sur les genoux.

- Moi, j'en ai une. Qu'est-ce que Rukia et moi on fout ici, bordel ? craqua Renji, posé à côté d'elle.

- J'approuve Renji, appuya son amie d'enfance.

- Ma foi, je me demande moi-même pourquoi vous posez cette question après avoir volontiers avalé mon thé et mes petits gâteaux, répliqua le vendeur en s'éventant.

- Pour une fois que tu offres quelque chose sans demander de contrepartie, on va pas refuser ! rosit le tatoué, se sentant -à juste titre- visé. Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier de ta « générosité ».

- Tch ! T'as pensé ça une fois ta panse remplie à ras bord, se moqua Jinta en passant dans le couloir. La seule chose qu'on te demande, c'est de dépoussiérer à défaut de ne pouvoir t'occuper de ton crâne vide qui n'est qu'un enchevêtrement de toiles d'araignée !

- Enfoiré de mes deux, t'insinues que je suis con ? s'emballa le vice-capitaine de la 6ème division.

- Ha ! J'en suis persuadé depuis la première fois que j'ai vu ta face de babouin sans cervelle ! rétorqua la voix étouffée de l'adolescent.

- Je vais le défoncer jusqu'à faire un collier pour Zabimaru avec ses os, je reviens.

- Reste là, Renji ! le retint par l'oreille Rukia, agacée.

- Aïe ! Lâche-moi, je dois aller refaire la tronche de ce merdeux !

- Il faut savoir accepter la critique, Abarai san, commenta Kisuke derrière son éventail. C'est le premier pas vers la guérison.

- Quoi ?! Tu approuves ce qu'il m'a dit !? s'indigna le concerné. Et ne parle pas comme si j'étais malade ou gravement atteint !

- Ai-je dit cela ?

- Tu l'as sous-entendu !

- La nourriture que tu as ingurgité doit agir sur ton audition, mon cher.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon audition espèce de... !

- S'il vous plaît ! cria Rukia, sa patience s'usant. Le vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi attend encore ta réponse, je te ferais remarquer, Urahara !

- Oups, où avais-je la tête pour oublier une si charmante jeune femme ? Ouch !

Voilà un coup de pied made in Kuchiki Rukia qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier de sitôt. Il redressa son bob et prit une expression sérieuse.

- Dis à Kurotsuchi Mayuri que j'accepte de l'aider et que je le tiendrai informé dès que j'aurai des informations.

- Bien, répondit Nemu.

Elle se releva et s'inclina.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçue en dépit des nombreux désaccords entre vous et mon capitaine.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser de prêter une oreille attentive à une si jolie...

Il croisa le regard meurtrier de la sœur de Byakuya et toussa dans son poing.

- Je veux dire, de rien, Nemu san. Mes salutations à ton capitaine.

- Je ne manquerai pas de les lui transmettre.

- Tessai !

Le grand homme coulissa la porte en moins de deux secondes.

- Oui, Patron ?

- Raccompagne notre invitée, veux-tu.

- Bien sûr.

Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à quitter le salon étrangement calme. Pas pour longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce foutu « 3 G406 » mais ça doit être un truc dangereux et super louche pour que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi s'abaisse à te demander de l'aide, souffla Renji en s'étirant.

Déduisant que cette remarque oscillait entre le compliment et l'insulte, Kisuke préféra s'abstenir de faire un commentaire.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes là pour un temps indéfinissable, on peut en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles de nos amis, lança la petite Kuchiki en attrapant un biscuit dans l'assiette entre eux. Comment vont Ichigo, Inoue, Sado et Ishida ?

Le blond baissa son chapeau rayé sur son front, plongeant ainsi son regard plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait dans l'ombre.

- Les trois derniers vont apparemment bien, mais le premier... c'est autre chose.

Rukia et Renji échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça « autre chose » ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec Ichigo ? s'informa le maître de Zabimaru.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

Au même moment, chez lui, l'intéressé se détournait de son ordinateur après le même rituel. Puis, il saisit son portable, le consulta et le jeta sur son lit avant de s'y allonger, l'avant-bras en travers de son visage. Après le soleil ce matin, c'était la lune qui éclairait partiellement sa chambre maintenant.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, soupir en disant long. Le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas son corps courbaturé à cause de tout le travail qu'Ikumi lui avait donné soi-disant sans vouloir se venger qui lui faisait mal. Non, il en avait tout simplement marre de baigner dans _ce_ sentiment lui rongeant les entrailles jour après jour. C'était comme s'il s'empoisonnait lui-même en ayant l'antidote à portée de main sans pourtant pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Bon sang, combien de temps je vais encore tenir ? évacua-t-il, la voix chargée de lassitude et d'autre chose. A ce rythme, je risque vraiment de...

- Onii chan ? Je peux entrer ? demanda Yuzu dans le couloir.

Son frère se découvrit le visage et s'assit en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ouais, vas-y.

Elle s'exécuta mais resta à l'entrée, faisant juste le nombre de pas nécessaire pour le voir. D'après son comportement et l'expression de son visage, on comprenait qu'elle sentait que son onii chan n'allait pas bien et qu'elle désirait lui laisser un minimum d'espace.

- Ton dîner refroidit, tu ne descends pas manger?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim. J'aurais dû te prévenir, désolé que tu m'aies servi pour rien.

- Ah ce n'est pas grave ! le rassura la petite maman en agitant les mains. Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu es comme ça ! Je vais te garder ton repas au frais, tu mangeras quand tu auras faim, comme d'habitude ~

- Merci, Yuzu.

Le sourire de la jumelle de Karin s'évanouit lorsque son aîné se leva pour se rendre devant la fenêtre, les mains dans ses poches, le regard vide. Les deux poings serrés devant sa poitrine, elle se mordit la lèvre dans l'inquiétude.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout garder pour toi quand tu souffres en croyant qu'on l'ignore. Si tu n'arrives pas à parler à papa, Karin chan et moi sommes là, et on t'aime.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le corps du jeune homme qui se raidit.

- Yuzu, je...

Elle était déjà partie.

- Pff...

Il aurait dû s'en douter après tout : il était tellement nul pour cacher qu'il allait mal que sa famille et certains de ses amis proches, comme Chad et Tatsuki, le décelaient sans le moindre problème.

- Je devrais aller prendre l'air.

Comme pour l'exaucer, son badge cria au Hollow. Il ne tarda guère à prendre sa forme de Shinigami et sortit dans la nuit. Ça lui ferait du bien d'évacuer sa frustration d'inquiéter son entourage, surtout ses petites sœurs, sans le vouloir.

Ichigo trouva le Hollow sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un serpent croisé avec une anguille, le haut du corps ployant dans l'air. Un hybride en somme parfaitement répugnant.

- Bon allez, qu'on en finisse, marmonna-t-il, dégainant Zangetsu.

Avec un cri, il descendit en piqué sur son ennemi qui ondula pour l'éviter, et donc le força à atterrir sur le rebord.

- Ah ouais, t'es aussi agile qu'un serpent en fait.

Le monstre tenta d'enrouler son corps flexible autour de lui, mais le roux disparut en un shunpo avant de se retrouver piégé, et réapparut sur sa tête hideuse.

- Tu n'auras même pas été suffisant pour m'échauffer, expira-t-il.

Le Hollow poussa un cri qui s'éteignit dès que le zanpakuto lui fendit le crâne. Son sabre en travers des épaules, le fils Kurosaki laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux qu'il devrait prendre le temps de couper.

- Et maintenant ?

Consciemment, il fixa un endroit précis de ses iris marron teintés de la tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Son cœur obéissant à la commande de son esprit, le lycéen eut encore recours au shunpo. Il arriva bien vite sur les lieux. La lumière était encore allumée comme il s'y attendait et il y avait du mouvement d'après les ombres derrière le rideau.

L'attention d'Ichigo fut soudain attirée par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire tomber en chute libre.

Alors là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- A demain, Uryuu kun ~ ! gazouilla Orihime, agrippée à sa porte d'entrée.

- A demain, Orihime san, lui sourit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Une certaine personne ne rata rien de l'échange, ce qui accéléra la vitesse de son sang dans ses veines et enfla son sentiment difficile à garder sous contrôle. De sa position, il ne voyait pas bien Inoue, mais il avait bien percuté quand Ishida lui avait _pressé_ la main. Et, bordel de merde, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms.

La porte claqua. Le président du conseil des élèves descendit les marches et stoppa ses pas au bas de celles-ci.

- Tu as beau essayer de te cacher, ton reiatsu reste perceptible à mes sens, Kurosaki.

Le mentionné émergea de la ruelle sombre.

- Je ne me cachais pas.

Le Quincy jeta un œil froid par-dessus son épaule, remonta ses lunettes et lui fit face, le dos bien droit.

- Que fais-tu là ? N'es-tu pas supposé être chez toi avec ta famille ?

- J'allais te poser la même question. N'es-tu pas supposé être chez toi _seul_ ?

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

- Depuis quand tu es aussi proche d'Inoue pour squatter chez elle ? siffla le Shinigami.

- Je ne squattais pas, cela est plus le genre d'Abarai kun.

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'elle t'a invité ?

- Et si c'était le cas ? le provoqua Uryuu, une main dans sa poche.

- Quoi ?

- Cela te poserait-il un problème ? Non pas que cela me préoccuperait.

Un muscle se contracta sur la joue d'Ichigo qui décida d'attaquer sous un nouvel angle.

- Je ne pige décidément pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi proches tous les deux. Vous vous appelez même par vos prénoms, toi qui n'autorises personne à le faire à cause de ta stupide fierté et ton sens aiguisé des bonnes manières.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas ne peut pas te faire de mal, lui retourna le brun, le majeur au centre de sa monture.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! explosa le frère des jumelles, faisant un pas vers lui. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous !

- Est-ce un ordre ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, vociféra l'impulsif.

- Toujours aussi grossier, releva son ami avec mépris.

- Ta gueule, contente-toi de me répondre !

- Ce que tu viens de dire est très paradoxal, tu sais.

- Ishida !

La tension était crépitante. Ichigo donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'enflammer au sens propre tant la colère -la haine- s'échappait de lui. Parfaitement conscient de cela, Uryuu ne se laissa pas intimider pour autant. Il abaissa lentement son bras qui retomba le long de son corps mince, ses yeux bleus indéchiffrables.

- Ce que je peux dire, faire ou même partager avec Orihime san ne te regarde en rien.

Un vif éclat traversa les orbes ambrés d'Ichigo une seconde avant que son poing n'entre en collision avec la mâchoire d'Ishida qui tomba sur l'asphalte.

- Cette fois, Chad n'est pas là pour s'interposer et te protéger de mon poing que j'ai envie de te balancer depuis des semaines, déclara-t-il avec un rire sans joie, le souffle irrégulier, le visage baissé.

Le Quincy se releva en essuyant le sang au coin de ses lèvres avant d'épousseter ses vêtements.

- Je sais que tu étais là à nous espionner après les cours et je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais tu perds ton temps, Kurosaki, l'avertit-il, très calme malgré la situation. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'affronter pour quelque raison que ce soit mais si tu m'y obliges, tu me retrouveras face à toi.

- Inoue est la raison.

Uryuu crispa sa mâchoire douloureuse, plissa les yeux et serra son poing droit. Comme pour s'empêcher de commettre quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, il lui montra son dos et observa le ciel sans vraiment le voir.

- Dans ce cas tu as choisi ton camp, les conséquences avec.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa avec le hyrenkyaku.

Ichigo resta un moment au même endroit, l'amalgame d'émotions affluant en lui pas loin de le rendre fou. Sans penser rationnellement, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et cogna à sa porte sans redresser la tête, dissimulant ainsi son expression.

- C'est encore toi, Uryuu kun ? demanda la voix proche d'Orihime qui déverrouilla. Tu as...

Elle se figea net, sa chemise s'ouvrant sous le choc.

- Ku-Kurosaki kun, reconnut-elle sur le palier, son oxygène coincé dans sa gorge.

Oh, Kami, mais que faisait-il ici ? Et d'après sa posture...

- Je... tu... tu as l'air en colère.

Stupide bouche. Pourquoi devait-elle sortir ça quand c'était évident et qu'elle risquait précisément d'accroître sa dite colère ? Difficile de dire s'il l'avait de toute façon entendue puisqu'il entra dans l'appartement d'un pas décidé sans y avoir été invité.

- Euphémisme.

- Eh ? fit-elle en le suivant des yeux, fermant machinalement la porte.

- Je ne suis pas en colère mais furieux, précisa-t-il en grognant presque.

- Attends, tu ne devrais pas entrer, ce n'est pas...

- Ishida était bien là, cracha-t-il.

- Oui, mais... une minute. Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Le fils Kurosaki regarda attentivement autour de lui avant de reposer ses iris flamboyants sur elle, ignorant sa question.

- Tu étais avec lui dans cette tenue ? se renseigna-t-il, la voix tremblante.

La beauté auburn cligna des yeux, confuse.

- Hein ?

- Je ne t'ai pas bien vue quand tu lui as dit au revoir avec _enthousiasme_ alors je te demande si tu étais coincée avec lui habillée comme ça, réitéra-t-il entre ses dents serrées, une très légère coloration sur les joues.

La sœur de Sora baissa ses perles grises et remarqua enfin que son soutien-gorge rose en dentelle était parfaitement visible entre les pans de sa chemise. Son visage changea de couleur, heureusement qu'elle portait un vieux pantalon de jogging dessous. L'agacement concurrença néanmoins sa gêne : il débarquait chez elle sans prévenir, se permettait de lui faire des remarques après l'avoir espionnée et lui posait des questions comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Quel était son problème ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te..., commença Orihime en se couvrant vivement, les bras sous ses seins.

- Contente-toi de me répondre, l'interrompit sévèrement Ichigo.

Il dut percevoir l'effet de son ton sec sur elle, car il regarda sur le côté en serrant le poing et ajouta presque à contrecœur :

- ... S'il te plaît.

Elle le fixa pendant au moins dix secondes, se demandant s'ils avaient vraiment cette conversation.

- Je m'apprêtais à prendre ma douche avant d'aller me coucher, lui expliqua Inoue. Je ne veux pas me montrer impolie, mais si tu voulais bien me laisser que je puisse...

Le reiatsu du Shinigami fluctua.

- Tu t'apprêtais à prendre ta douche avant ou après son départ ? la coupa-t-il, marchant lentement vers elle.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

- Comment ?!

Était-il sérieux en se montrant aussi intrusif dans tous les sens du terme ?

- Kurosaki kun...

- Pas de détour. Ne me force pas à me répéter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends en me posant cette question déplacée ? répliqua-t-elle nerveusement.

- A toi de me le dire. Je remarque quand même que ma question ne te met pas si mal à l'aise, mit-il froidement en évidence.

Notant qu'il était de plus en plus proche, la belle fila dans le salon. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face quand il était dans cet état et surtout, si légèrement vêtue.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Kurosaki kun. Ta famille va se demander où tu es passé.

- Tu me mets à la porte ? comprit ce dernier, sa colère augmentant. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies réservé ce même traitement à Ishida.

La lycéenne ferma brièvement ses paupières, la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

- Je te demande simplement de me laisser, murmura-t-elle, tenant étroitement sa chemise avec sa main libre.

- Pourquoi ? n'en démordit pas Ichigo qui avait marché dans son sillage. Pour mieux l'appeler ou lui demander de revenir pour me faire dégager ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je n'irais pas jusque-là ! perdit patience la jeune femme.

- C'est bien ça que je cherche à savoir ! continua le roux en haussant davantage la voix. Jusqu'où es-tu allée avec lui ?

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla-t-elle en rougissant. C'est... C'est pas comme si je te devais des comptes ou...

- Et tu crois que je vais me contenter d'une réponse aussi lamentable ?

- C'est la vérité.

- Non, je crois plutôt que tu te fiches de moi !

- Je ne ferais jamais ça ! se défendit l'accusée, horrifiée.

- Alors éclaire-moi ! l'implora-t-il. Tu ne me regardes même pas, ce qui en dit déjà long ! Tu dois craindre que je lise la réponse dans tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ?!

Fait chier. Pourquoi diable l'un et l'autre refusaient de lui donner une réponse claire s'ils n'avaient rien à cacher ? Pourquoi ?!

- Vous êtes si proches que ça en devient suspect !

- Tu es si énervé que ça en devient ridicule, Kurosaki kun, essaya de le raisonner la princesse en se retournant vers lui malgré elle.

Ses doigts en boule devant sa poitrine, elle réprima une exclamation. Le souffle d'Ichigo sortait en petite quantité, ses iris étaient dilatés et son corps extrêmement tendu. Divers sentiments l'entouraient : la colère, bien sûr, mais également l'incompréhension, le dégoût et... la trahison ?

- Pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état ? souffla-t-elle à mi-voix, bouleversée. Je croyais...

- Ne change pas la direction de la conversation, anticipa le jeune homme.

- Je m'efforce de comprendre. Dès qu'il s'agit d'Uryuu kun, tu...

- N'essaie pas non plus de me faire croire que je n'ai aucune raison de réagir comme ça parce que s'il n'y avait vraiment rien entre vous, tu me l'aurais déjà dit ! lui envoya-t-il au visage. Alors ?

- J-Je...

Sa présence la rendait tellement nerveuse, l'étouffait, la ravageait. Il chamboulait tous ses sens rien qu'avec son aura pesante. Il valait mieux qu'elle se change, sa tenue n'était vraiment pas appropriée à la situation. Orihime entra dans sa chambre et referma sur son passage. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il la suivrait même dans cette pièce et les enfermerait.

Le cœur de la guérisseuse remonta dans sa gorge. Était-il devenu fou ?!

- Kurosaki kun ! Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qui... !

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-il si fort qu'elle eut un haut-le-corps.

Comme par hasard, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans le futon et elle tomba à la renverse, ses cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, les jambes écartées. Une nouvelle fois, merci à Kami sama de lui avoir fait mettre ce jogging. Mais manque de bol, sa chemise déboutonnée dévoila encore ses généreux atouts. Elle gémit intérieurement. La soirée allait de catastrophe en catastrophe.

Toujours remonté, Ichigo appuya Zangetsu contre le mur puis vint la dominer de toute sa hauteur. L'intensité de ses yeux marron la força à rester clouée au sol.

- Tu sais à quel point tu me rends fou ?

Orihime avala péniblement sa salive. Sa voix était remplie de reproches et... d'autre chose.

- Je me demandais justement pourquoi tu es entré dans ma chambre.

- Je ne fais pas référence à ça et tu le sais.

Ses orbes brûlants balayèrent son corps sinueux et la pauvre se tortilla dans l'inconfort.

- Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? confessa-t-elle courageusement, maintenue sur ses coudes. Tu passes ton temps à me surveiller, à me...

- Je te fais peur ? supposa-t-il, un nœud à l'estomac tout en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Oh non, voilà qu'il réduisait leur proximité. L'interrogée lécha ses lèvres sèches. Geste qui attrapa le regard d'Ichigo qui devint plus foncé.

- C'est ton comportement qui m'effraie, lui avoua-t-elle enfin. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu es nerveux et... omniprésent au quotidien. Je sais que tu m'as suivie chez Uryuu kun aujourd'hui et là, te revoilà.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'elle sache pourquoi exactement.

- C'est très dur car je n'arrive pas à te comprendre.

- Je crois que ça l'est davantage pour moi, murmura le roux, un peu plus calme.

- Ne crois pas ça.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

La demoiselle renifla et essuya son petit nez rose du revers de la main.

- Parfois, tu es si... tu en fais trop. J'en suis presque venue à te...

- Me détester ? suggéra Ichigo.

- Disons que je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ton attitude a de l'impact sur les autres. Tu... Tu en as beaucoup sur moi.

- Je sais que je peux être collant mais c'est ainsi que je suis quand je tiens à quelque chose ou à _quelqu'un._ Je ne parle pas. J'agis.

Orihime capta l'allusion, ce qui accentua son teint écarlate. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant une longue minute. Finalement, Ichigo grimpa sur le futon et la chevaucha. La beauté auburn émit un couinement aigu en se rallongeant instinctivement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son bassin en retenant son poids. A quoi pensait-il en agissant de la sorte nom d'un kami ?! Et puis ses beaux yeux pénétrants qui la transperçaient à travers sa frange orange en épis...

- Si mon comportement t'intriguerait autant, tu chercherais à en comprendre l'origine, affirma-t-il en s'immergeant dans ses prunelles argentées. Tu ignores mes SMS, mes mails, mes appels. La première chose que je fais en me réveillant le matin, c'est vérifier si tu m'as répondu et c'est la dernière chose que je vérifie le soir. Tu refuses de te retrouver seule avec moi et tu as toujours une bonne excuse pour m'éviter, mais pas Ishida pour qui tu as toujours du temps.

Ses paroles firent chuter les larmes de Hime.

- Kurosaki kun...

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, répéta celui-ci en se penchant dangereusement, les mains de chaque côté de ses frêles épaules.

La déesse posa ses paumes sur son torse afin de l'empêcher de se coller à elle comme elle le sentait sur le point de le faire. Elle avait déjà du mal à supporter la faible distance entre eux, alors un contact plus étroit entre leurs deux corps...

- Tu as raison, Orihime, enchaîna Ichigo à cinq centimètres de son visage humide empourpré, sa respiration se mêlant à la sienne plus rapide. Je ne vais pas bien. En fait, la plus violente douleur physique infligée lors de mes combats n'est rien du tout en comparaison à la souffrance que je ressens depuis ce foutu jour où tu as rompu avec moi.

.

.

« Fuis-moi, je te suivrai. Blesse-moi, je te pardonnerai. Déteste-moi, je t'aimerai.

Parce que je tiens à toi. »

**~o~**

* * *

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas !? XD C'est bien une nouvelle fiction. Le dernier chapitre de « Pardonne-moi » est écrit, il me reste à le taper mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de me détacher de cette fic pour me consacrer à celle-ci dont l'idée a émergé dans ma tête il y a peu... Je vous remercie pour la lecture et vous dis à la prochaine. Bisoux !**


	2. Mon gouffre se creuse

**Le cœur a ses raisons**

Chapitre 02 : _Mon gouffre se creuse_

~ O ~

« Mets-moi au défi, je le relèverai. Doute de ma sincérité et je te le ferai regretter. »

.

.

2 jours plus tard

- Allez, vite. Dépêche-toi...

A demi cachée à l'angle d'un mur, Orihime se tortillait d'impatience. Voilà un quart d'heure qu'elle patientait à l'ombre dans l'espoir qu'il arrive enfin avant le début des cours. Il n'était jamais en retard alors que faisait-il ?

- Orihime san ? fit une voix familière dans son dos.

Celle-ci sursauta, ses petites mains volant devant sa poitrine.

- Uryuu kun, enfin te voilà !

Le concerné leva un sourcil.

- Tu m'attendais ? On avait prévu de se retrouver ailleurs alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans la salle de classe ? Les cours vont bientôt débuter et...

- Pas le temps, viens !

- Ah ? A-Attends, Orihime san !

Elle venait de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner avec elle dans un coin moins exposé du bâtiment. De là, elle lui refit face et l'observa en se mordant la lèvre.

- Orihime san ? s'inquiéta Ishida. Tu... que fais-tu ? ajouta-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas totalement guéri en dépit des soins que tu t'es apportés, n'est-ce pas ? conclut tristement la belle, sa paume sur la joue du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Je suis désolée, reprit Orihime, le visage baissé. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je savais que Kurosaki kun s'en prendrait à toi tôt ou tard, c'était tellement évident.

Le cœur cognant à un rythme irrégulier, Uryuu tenta de la rassurer.

- Ne t'en veux pas. Toi et moi savons que son caractère est ainsi.

- Peut-être, mais...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et redressa la tête, les prunelles humides. En effet, le tempérament inflammable d'Ichigo était bien connu, seulement voir le nez d'Uryuu rouge et légèrement enflé en raison du coup de poing que son ex-petit ami lui avait donné ne dissipa nullement son sentiment de culpabilité croissant.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner. Souten Kishun !

Les soins durèrent réellement moins de cinq secondes. Le Quincy en était bouche bée.

- Et voilà ~ !

- Merci, Orihime san, dit-il, les doigts sur son nez comme neuf.

- De rien, lui sourit-elle brillamment, les bras dans le dos et se balançant sur la pointe des pieds. Je préfère te voir comme ça, je veux dire comme d'habitude.

Le cœur d'Ishida se contracta. Il inspira pour faire disparaître cette sensation et attrapa doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- Uryuu kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? questionna la princesse, la tête penchée dans l'incertitude.

Il détourna le regard, ferma brièvement les yeux puis replongea dans ses profondeurs grises avec une telle intensité qu'Orihime en frissonna.

- Je vais bien. C'est simplement que... Enfin, j'ai entendu parler d'une fête qui aurait lieu bientôt et je me disais que nous pourrions y aller ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Inoue n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre car elle sentit _sa_ présence une seconde avant qu'_il _se manifeste.

- C'est donc là que vous vous cachiez.

- Ku-Kurosaki kun ! s'étrangla-t-elle.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas perçu son approche ? Elle grignota sa lèvre, redoutant la suite des événements. Ichigo était évidemment habillé comme eux de son uniforme scolaire, son sac derrière l'épaule, l'autre main dans sa poche et le visage en mode renfrogné pur. Ses yeux ambrés s'attardèrent sur son ex-petite amie ce qui sembla des années, avant de reporter son attention sur Uryuu redevenu stoïque.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici tous les deux ? grogna-t-il.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, ironisa Uryuu, sa voix ne cachant absolument pas son agacement.

- Je t'emmerde, Ishida. Réponds plutôt au lieu d'esquiver.

- On... On ne faisait que discuter, affirma Hime.

- A l'abri des regards et en vous tenant par la main ? mit en avant Ichigo en fusillant leurs doigts comme s'il cherchait à les brûler par simple regard. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Orihime.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais !

- Dans ce cas, réponds-moi honnêtement.

- La question pourrait t'être renvoyée, Kurosaki, intervint Uryuu en libérant la main d'Orihime pour resserrer sa cravate.

Ichigo plissa les yeux derrière sa frange orange et la beauté auburn s'agita nerveusement sur ses pieds. La tension était déjà palpable.

Bien évidemment, Ichigo allait répliquer de plus belle quand quelque chose de bleu dans la sacoche d'Uryuu attira son attention. Cette chose lui rappelait vaguement un truc... Surprenant son regard, Ishida repoussa profondément la chose en question d'un geste brusque et agacé, et referma mieux son sac un peu ouvert sur les côtés à cause de la tonne de livres qu'il contenait.

- Tu peux aller faire un tour, tuer un Hollow ou quoi que ce soit d'intelligent selon tes critères et nous laisser, Kurosaki. Je dois parler seul à seule avec Orihime san.

- C'est ça, compte là-dessus. Je vois que ton nez et ta mâchoire se portent mieux, releva le roux, indifférent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime qui détourna ses perles cendrées.

- J'aurais peut-être dû te cogner plus fort.

- Me cogner plus fort ne changera rien à la situation dont tu es le seul à te plaindre, riposta le brun, rajustant sa monture.

Le poing du Shinigami se serra et il fit un pas en avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ishida ? siffla-t-il, son front pas loin du sien. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'accepter cette situation merdique.

- Et moi, je t'ai dit que tu as choisi ton camp et les conséquences qui vont avec. Nous n'avons donc nullement besoin de ton accord, répliqua platement Uryuu.

La tension du fils Kurosaki grimpa, son reiatsu à la hausse.

- C'est un jeu pour toi ? Celui qui parviendra à regagner le cœur Orihime ?!

Uryuu haussa les sourcils, puis les fronça dans l'irritation.

- Je n'ai pas à « regagner » quelque chose que je possède déjà. En revanche, je me demande...

Une lueur illumina ses iris bleus.

- Pourquoi te battrais-tu pour « regagner » quelque chose que tu as perdu et peut-être même jamais gagné en premier lieu contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire ?

Une chose se fissura en Ichigo.

- … Quoi ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? poursuivit son ami fier. Est-ce si difficile pour toi d'entendre une vérité pourtant si évidente ? Je te le répète puisque tes oreilles paraissent aussi défectueuses que tes yeux : tu perds ton temps, Kurosaki.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, son cœur loupant un précieux battement.

- Tu prends vraiment plaisir à me provoquer, hein ? s'écria-t-il en attrapant vivement le Quincy par le col de sa chemise. Je vais te cogner si fort que ta tête va s'arracher de tes épaules cette fois, enfoiré !

- Ichigo kun, non !

Réveillée d'une sorte de transe, Orihime se jeta entre eux sans réfléchir et repoussa Ichigo de toutes ses forces. Cependant, il ne recula pas d'un centimètre, toujours prêt à en découdre avec Uryuu qui regardait Inoue avec étonnement.

- Je t'en prie, Ichigo kun ! réessaya-t-elle, repoussant son torse plus fortement.

Semblant remarquer enfin ce qu'elle faisait, Ichigo baissa ses orbes sur elle. Cela détourna son attention d'Ishida et son corps recula malgré lui sous la force déployée par la sœur de Sora.

- Orihime, mais qu'est-ce que tu... ? débuta-t-il.

- Uryuu kun, le coupa-t-elle. Tu peux aller en cours, je rejoindrai ma salle tout à l'heure.

De toute évidence, sa déclaration ne plu guère à l'intéressé.

- Orihime san, je ne crois pas que...

- Que quoi ? cracha le fils d'Isshin en marchant vers lui, avant d'être de nouveau poussé par la jolie lycéenne. T'as peut-être peur qu'en restant seul avec elle, je te démontre que tes affirmations sont fourrées de merde ? sourit-il.

Uryuu lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Je crains surtout que l'animal que tu es devienne encore plus sauvage qu'il ne l'est maintenant, lui envoya-t-il en lui montrant son profil, le majeur au centre de ses lunettes.

Une grosse veine cocha la tempe du roux.

- Et si tu venais me dire ça au visage !

- Ça suffit, arrêtez ! craqua la belle.

Le corps toujours pressé contre celui d'Ichigo, elle tourna uniquement sa tête vers Ishida qui avait presque du mal à se contenir.

- S'il te plaît, Uryuu kun, répéta-t-elle, ses yeux plaidant pour lui. Ça va aller. Aussi impulsif qu'Ichigo kun puisse être, tu sais qu'il ne me fera rien.

Voilà qui était agaçant à entendre pour le Quincy, qui devait pourtant admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il leur montra son dos en arrangeant la courroie de son sac sur son épaule.

- Très bien. Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard.

Sur ces mots, il prit de la distance rapidement et silencieusement. Orihime soupira de soulagement. Le pire venait d'être frôlé mais combien de temps avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

La jeune fille sursauta à nouveau. Deux mains tièdes venaient de la saisir doucement à la taille et des lèvres qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien étaient plaquées sur sa tête auburn. Elle se détacha aussitôt de lui afin de mettre un espace raisonnable ente eux.

- Arrête, murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'ai fait que te poser une question, lança Ichigo, masquant autant qu'il pouvait ne pas supporter de la voir si loin de lui.

Orihime mordit sa lèvre avant de répondre.

- Tu ne fais pas que ça, tu cherches autre chose, je le sais. Je ne voulais pas qu'Uryuu kun et toi vous vous attiriez encore des ennuis. Nous sommes au lycée, nous devons montrer l'exemple aux autres et...

- C'est tout ? C'est vraiment la raison qui t'a poussée à intervenir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ne comprit pas la demoiselle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle sans ciller. Inoue voulut écouter son instinct lui hurlant de faire marche arrière à toute vitesse mais ses yeux plus ambrés que la normale la clouèrent sur place, la rendant incapable de remuer un muscle. Le soleil faisait scintiller les cheveux orange vif de son ex et son aura déjà dense au naturel l'écrasait presque, son corps mince en trembla même.

- Tu ne vois donc rien, Orihime ?

Elle continuait de le regarder, ses bassins argentés refusant de diverger dans une autre direction.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu es à l'origine de la tension qu'il y a entre Ishida et moi ? enchaîna Ichigo d'une voix sourde de colère. Que si notre amitié se détériore, c'est parce que tu fais ce qu'il faut pour ?

La princesse s'étouffa avec de l'air, bafouilla quelque chose et tourna les talons à la seconde où la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Cela ne la sauva toutefois pas puisque Ichigo la retint par le poignet tout en fixant sa longue chevelure cuivrée coulant jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Je dois y aller..., marmonna la déesse en tirant pour s'échapper, sans pivoter.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas entendu tout ce que j'ai à te dire, la contra-t-il, augmentant la pression sur son poignet en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Rien ne m'y oblige.

- Je t'y oblige.

Oh, Kami sama... Il allait la rendre folle.

- Ichi...

- Quand on sortait ensemble, toi et moi avons constaté que je possédais un côté jaloux dont je n'avais même pas conscience, lui rappela le frère des jumelles comme si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Je t'ai alors dit que je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec un autre gars que moi. Cela vaut aussi pour Ishida. Et je peux te jurer que ce que je ressens quand je te vois avec lui dépasse très largement le stade de la simple « jalousie ».

Orihime se crispa, la tête rentrée entre les épaules, son petit poing libre serré à hauteur de ses seins. Se dégager de la prise d'Ichigo serait vain, mais sentir ses mains sur elle faisait remonter tant de souvenirs la lacérant à l'intérieur...

- Ichigo kun...

- Je n'arrêterai pas, l'interrompit-il au niveau de son oreille.

La sentir frissonner contre lui était un plaisir à la fois merveilleux et douloureux. Savoir qu'il lui faisait de l'effet alors qu'elle l'empêchait d'être auprès d'elle faisait mal.

- Sans te considérer comme un objet ou un truc du genre : tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Avec ça en tête, je peux t'affirmer que je ne cesserai pas d'essayer de te récupérer tant que je serai certain qu'il y a l'ombre d'une chance que tu me reviennes. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

Il la contourna, lui saisit délicatement le menton avec sa main tenant son sac et s'immergea dans ses perles orageuses tourmentées.

- Et quand je dis « tout », Hime, c'est vraiment _tout,_ termina-t-il d'un ton sans faille.

C'est en la laissant cogiter sur ses paroles qu'Ichigo balança son sac derrière sa robuste épaule et emprunta le chemin menant à son premier cours de la journée. De son côté, Orihime s'entoura de ses bras, ne se sentant pas la force de faire un pas. La ténacité d'Ichigo finirait par la consumer si elle n'y prenait pas garde.

Absorbés par leur échange, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent la déchirure dans le ciel à des milliers de mètres au-dessus des têtes.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

- Pff, enfin...

Ichigo ne se souvint pas avoir jamais trouvé un cours d'histoire aussi long. Ni un cours de maths. En fait, les matières auxquelles il avait dû assister dans la matinée. Il aurait donné cher pour qu'un Hollow se pointe pour le tirer de cette ambiance soporifique. A vrai dire, tous les cours qu'il devait suivre sans Orihime s'apparentaient à un calvaire. Et aujourd'hui comme deux autres jours dans la semaine, ils n'avaient pas de cours ensemble.

Ce fut donc un soulagement véritable pour Ichigo lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Ses affaires rangées pêle-mêle dans son sac après avoir vite noté ses devoirs, il se leva et quitta la salle.

- Ichigo !

Perplexe, il stoppa sa marche pour voir par-dessus son épaule son ami limite courir vers lui.

- Hey, Mizuiro. Un problème ?

- Non, t'inquiète. Je veux juste t'inviter.

Le Shinigami suppléant leva un sourcil orange intrigué.

- M'inviter ?

- Ouais, s'expliqua Kojima, son pouce au-dessus du clavier prêt à envoyer une cinquantaine de textos. Ma tante sera absente le week-end de la semaine prochaine alors j'ai décidé de prendre son appartement pour organiser une fête. Histoire de se défouler un peu depuis la reprise stressante des cours après les vacances d'été. Ah, et il y a une condition : venir accompagné. Mais je peux faire une exception pour mes amis...

- Accompagné d'une fille ? demanda bêtement le frère de Yuzu et Karin.

Mizuiro qui tapait un SMS leva les yeux, cligna des paupières et sourit nerveusement.

- Bah oui. Tu peux venir accompagné d'un gars si tu veux mais avoue que ça le ferait moins, même si ça ne me dérange pas. Pas mal de filles te trouvent à leur goût alors choisis-en une.

- Elles sont plus jeunes que moi, bougonna le lycéen au sang chaud en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

C'était vrai. Depuis qu'il était passé en dernière année, quelques filles gloussaient sur son passage et tentaient de lui parler sous des prétextes divers et variés. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'élèves en première année.

- Je te l'accorde. Les jeunettes, c'est pas le top, concéda Mizuiro dans son portable. Si tu veux, je connais six ou sept femmes plus âgées qui seraient ravies de te...

- Nan, ça va aller, rejeta Ichigo, détestant l'idée.

Il se figea, estomaqué.

- Six ou sept ? Bordel mais tu flirtes avec combien de nanas ?!

- Un certain nombre. Pas intéressé, sûr ?

- Et certain, tu peux me croire, renforça le roux.

Il avait un tout autre plan à l'esprit qui n'impliquait pas tout un harem de femmes.

- Merci pour l'invitation, Mizuiro. Je te tiens au courant.

- OK mais préviens-moi au moins trois jours avant que je sache qui sera présent ou non.

- D'accord.

- Je te laisse avant que Keigo se mette à hurler son impatience à travers le lycée, soupira-t-il avec un sourire. Il m'attend pour me demander d'inviter des tas de filles... A plus tard, Ichigo.

Il s'enfonça dans la masse d'élèves grouillante allant manger. Planté un moment sur place, Ichigo se détourna pour se rendre sur le toit.

Seul Chad occupait l'espace et, comme à l'accoutumée, pas le moindre mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé puisque tous deux se comprenaient d'un simple geste, voire même d'un regard.

Assis en tailleur près de son meilleur ami, Ichigo déballa donc son bento préparé avec amour par Yuzu. Au bout de la troisième bouchée, il s'étonna de pouvoir manger sans interruption. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à avaler sa quatrième boule de riz, il fut forcé de _voir_ que sa constatation était fondée quand il perçut un reiatsu familier quoique différent en cet instant.

Rapide, le fils Kurosaki bondit et s'élança vers les barreaux en métal, ses yeux marron rivés sur la cour en bas. Deux silhouettes quittaient le bâtiment désert : Ishida, la cravate de travers et un pan de sa chemise sortant de son pantalon, et Orihime, les joues très roses et l'air... comment dire... comblée. Pour tout dire, elle débordait de bonheur.

Le sang d'Ichigo cessa de circuler.

Ishida si propre et si soigné soudain si négligé ? Et Orihime si triste ce matin soudain au comble de la joie ? L'image qu'ils offraient... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être... _ça_ !?

_**Il vient de la sauter ! Bordel de merde, le bâtard de Quincy bigleux vient de se taper notre Reine ! VA LE BUTER KINGY !**_

Oh ouais, génial. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que son Hollow pour améliorer son humeur déjà pas au beau fixe.

_Il n'a pas... non...,_ répliqua-t-il mentalement. _Orihime ne me ferait pas ça. Merde, on parle d'Ishida, il est coincé !_

_**Tu l'étais aussi avant de sortir avec la Reine, imbécile !**_ s'irrita Shirosaki. _**Depuis qu'elle a rompu avec toi, combien de matins tu t'es réveillé avec ton caleçon trop serré et humide au point de devoir te soulager sous une douche froide !?**_

Ichigo s'empourpra. Mais quelle saloperie !

_Ferme ta gueule, ça n'a rien à voir !_

_**Mais elle t'a changé, la Reine fait aussi de l'effet à ce salaud de Quincy, tu l'as bien vu !**_ l'ignora son alter-ego très énervé._** Ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms, passent du temps ensemble en dehors de cette maison de tarés que vous appelez « lycée » et il lui tenait la main ce matin quand tu les as interrompus ! Et puis merde, souviens-toi dans quelle tenue elle était avant-hier quand tu as déboulé chez elle !**_

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se doucher..._

_**Sans préciser si c'était avant ou après la visite de l'autre... !**_

_Raaah, c'est bon, j'ai pigé !_

_**Alors bouge ton putain de cul et va lui casser la gueule ! Il est en train de nous la voler, tu dois réagir, boulet !**_

L'approuvant sur ce point, Ichigo se détourna de cette vue avec pour objectif de les rejoindre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire mais il _devait_ faire quelque chose.

- Où tu comptes aller ?

Une lourde main se posa sur son épaule avec une force faisant fléchir ses genoux.

- Chad, lâche-moi, dit-il calmement sans se retourner.

- Où comptes-tu aller, Ichigo ? répéta celui-ci.

- … Son reiatsu a changé.

Sado s'immobilisa un court moment.

- Quoi ? A qui ?

Son meilleur ami serra les poings et pivota sur ses pieds pour lui faire face.

- Le reiatsu d'Orihime a changé ! explosa-t-il. Et elle vient encore de passer du temps avec Ishida.

- Attends. Tu insinues quoi, là ? Quand même pas... Je veux dire, on parle d'Ishida et Inoue, essaya-t-il de le raisonner, n'envisageant pas ce scénario dérangeant.

- Je sais ! Merde, Chad, je le sais et rien que l'idée me dégoûte ! Mais...

- Ichigo, le coupa Chad, plus sérieux que jamais. Je peux comprendre que la relation étrange qu'Inoue et Ishida entretiennent puisse te déranger. Seulement, je trouve tes réactions parfois excessives. Et tu appelles Inoue par son prénom... Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Coincé, Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de les enfouir dans ses poches, l'air mécontent. Chad lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et tenter de lui mentir serait aussi vain que ridicule. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à partager n'était pas simple à évacuer, il préféra lui tourner le dos, le corps anormalement raide.

- Tu te souviens que Tatsuki était malade le jour du festival et n'a pas pu se rendre à la fête en ville.

Sado hocha la tête même en sachant qu'il ne le voyait pas.

- Ce jour-là, Orihime, qui était restée avec elle parce que les parents de Tatsuki étaient en voyage, est venue me dire que suite à une conversation qu'elles avaient eue « entre filles » avec Rangiku san, elle avait quelque chose à m'avouer, reprit Ichigo, le ton de sa voix trahissant quelque peu ses émotions. Avant que je puisse lui demander quoi, elle a ajouté qu'elle voulait m'acheter un cadeau pour mieux se faire comprendre avant d'en fin de compte décider que ce qu'elle voulait réellement m'offrir ne s'achetait pas et... Enfin, elle m'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi et que si elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami avant, c'était parce qu'elle espérait que je devienne le sien un jour.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, sa main ratissant encore sa touffe rousse. Sado, derrière lui, l'écoutait attentivement.

- Elle a rougi au fil des secondes, tremblait et a bafouillé tous les deux mots avant de détaler sous les feux d'artifice, poursuivit plus calmement le Shinigami. Tu me connais, je n'ai pas tout de suite absorbé ce qu'elle m'a dit, il m'a fallu du temps... Finalement, on est sorti ensemble jusqu'à la mi-août sans rien dire à personne pour profiter de notre relation, sans s'attirer encore plus de mauvaises langues, siffla-t-il. Et... c'est là que c'est arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? s'informa Chad, pas vraiment étonné d'entendre cette histoire.

Certes, il avait cru qu'Inoue avait renoncé à former couple avec Ichigo et commencé à s'intéresser à Ishida. Mais entendre qu'elle avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains n'était pas vraiment surprenant compte tenu de l'amour profond qu'elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ami. De plus, il connaissait suffisamment Ichigo pour savoir qu'il détestait étaler sa vie privée au grand public. Malgré ça, quelque chose clochait.

- Il s'est passé quoi à la mi-août ? l'interrogea-t-il, redoutant presque la réponse.

Ichigo se raidit, lui jeta un bref regard puis le posa sur le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, les poings fermés dans ses poches.

- Elle a rompu avec moi sans la moindre explication. Et depuis ce foutu jour, je me suis juré une chose : découvrir pourquoi et surtout y remédier.

Sur ces mots sonnant telle une promesse, il se retira du toit sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois certain qu'il n'allait pas cadrer son poing dans le visage d'Uryuu d'après la direction qu'il prenait, Chad s'autorisa à respirer. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Inoue faire ça ? Rompre avec Ichigo ? Alors ça, ça le laissait bouche bée par contre. Son poing massif se contracta cependant.

- Inoue, qu'as-tu fait...

Une petite brise agita ses cheveux sombres pendant qu'il serrait les dents.

A sa manière de parler d'elle et de la regarder, une personne connaissant bien Ishida pouvait affirmer qu'il ne considérait pas Inoue comme juste une « amie ». Et Ichigo, pour sa part, n'était pas disposé à renoncer à elle sans se battre, peut-être au sens littéral du terme.

La situation se résumait à deux hommes attachés à la même femme, et dont la détermination ne possédait aucune limite. Celle d'Ichigo était alimentée par sa témérité associée à sa ténacité tandis que celle d'Uryuu se caractérisait par sa fierté croisée avec son sang-froid.

Jusqu'où mènerait cette histoire et quelles conséquences en résulteraient ?

Chad fixa son regard inquiet sur un nuage gris annonciateur d'orages. Ses yeux se plissèrent en même temps qu'un mauvais pressentiment envahissait son grand corps.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Cela est si étrange et pourtant tellement prévisible.

Son bob posé à côté de lui sur son bureau, l'expression inquiète, Kisuke nota la conclusion que l'échantillon qu'il venait d'analyser l'avait poussé à émettre.

- Mon inquiétude est fondée, sans parler de sa visite à venir..., marmonna-t-il, les yeux plissés. Nous sommes pris dans l'engrenage et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste que des miettes à la fin. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Il fixa le tube à essai dans sa paume, le regard voilé.

- Pourquoi un temps de paix ne dure-t-il jamais longtemps ?

- Rares sont les fois où je t'ai surpris à parler tout seul.

Urahara sursauta et jeta un œil derrière lui.

- Yoruichi san.

**-** Et je t'ai fait peur en plus, voilà qui est encore plus surprenant pour ne pas dire inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qui occupe ton esprit à ce point, Kisuke ?

Sous sa forme de chat, elle sauta souplement sur le bureau et examina les rouleaux de papier, les éprouvettes de différentes couleurs alignées ainsi que bon nombre de notes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu travailles sur ce « projet » depuis des semaines, lui fit remarquer Yoruichi, agitant sa queue. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec la venue du vice-capitaine de Mayuri ?

Le blond ne dit rien.

- Kisuke ? retenta-t-elle.

Il finit par se lever sans le moindre signe qu'il l'avait écoutée. De dos, il inclina la tête et s'exprima d'une voix grave et basse.

- Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas, Yoruichi san.

Le félin rétrécit ses yeux dans la méfiance, sa queue stable désormais. Ce n'était pas une question.

- Deux options sont possibles et même sans mes recherches, l'une d'elles est bien plus probable que l'autre, reprit le vendeur.

Il saisit son chapeau rayé, l'épousseta et le replaça sur sa tête non sans un profond soupir, ses doigts agrippés sur le rebord plongeant dans l'ombre les émotions distordant les traits de son visage d'ordinaire si détendu.

- J'ignore combien de temps cela pourra lui être dissimulé avant que l'ampleur des conséquences puisse vraiment être jaugée, termina-t-il sur la note d'un sentiment particulier.

Yoruichi se contenta de se murer dans le silence.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

- Vous avez bien noté tous les devoirs ? se renseigna le sensei d'un ton sec. Aucun retard ne sera toléré ou vous pouvez être certains de récolter un zéro sans moyen de rattraper cette note lamentable !

Quelques grognements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Nombre de lycéens rêvaient de faire disparaître leurs professeurs qui paraissaient s'être mis d'accord pour les assassiner sous le poids des devoirs à rendre.

Une personne au moins ne se souciait pas de cela.

Assise les jambes croisées, le coude sur la table et le menton dans la main, Orihime tapotait son stylo sur son cahier tout en laissant ses orbes argentés se perdre sur le ciel devenu maussade à travers la fenêtre. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit même pas la sonnerie avertissant de la fin des cours.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant ses camarades se ruer vers la sortie après ce cours ennuyeux qu'elle réagit enfin. Une fois ses affaires rangées dans son sac, elle salua les deux élèves de corvée de nettoyage de la salle et elle s'éclipsa à son tour.

Eh bien, la plupart des élèves avaient vraiment hâte de fuir le bahut car les couloirs étaient déjà presque déserts.

- Cette journée était à la fois longue et courte, soupira la princesse, épuisée.

Finalement, le fait que le week-end pointe le bout de son nez n'était pas de refus.

- Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas arriver en retard, se pressa-t-elle, l'œil sur sa montre.

Elle ferma son casier après avoir changé de chaussures et se rendit vers les portes principales. Orihime marchait à un bon rythme, l'esprit vers d'autres horizons, aussi ne prédit-elle pas la suite des événements -pourtant prévisible.

- Salut, Orihime.

Voici les deux mots qui retentirent à ses oreilles avant qu'elle heurte un torse ferme trop familier de plein fouet.

- Kuro... Ichigo kun !

Il venait de surgir de l'angle du couloir et l'avait retenue par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber. Son odeur corporelle agréable envahissait déjà les narines de la belle qui recula d'un pas en se frottant le nez. Il valait mieux être parfaitement consciente face à lui.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il, détaillant son visage délicat.

- Um, ça va, assura-t-elle en laissant retomber sa main.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir senti son reiatsu et anticipé ce moment. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son altercation avec Uryuu le matin même et ils n'avaient pas partagé un seul cours ensemble aujourd'hui. Il était donc plus qu'évident que son ex-petit ami repasserait à l'attaque à ce moment de la journée.

Restait à savoir pourquoi exactement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ichigo kun ?

Le questionné haussa un sourcil tout en croisant les bras. Coiffée d'une queue-de-cheval basse tombant sur son épaule gauche et quelques mèches barrant son visage, son ex-petite amie était vraiment jolie. Une lueur dansait dans ses iris gris, sa bouche rose était légèrement ouverte et ses joues s'étaient un peu colorées dans sa hâte de filer dehors. Elle était vraiment belle au naturel.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour la toucher comme avant... Merde, être si près d'elle sans rien pouvoir tenter au risque de se faire rembarrer le tuait. Il inspira intérieurement pour calmer sa colère -et ses hormones. Oui, elles avaient fini par ressusciter après avoir été déclarées mortes durant les deux tiers de son adolescence.

- C'est pas évident ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Je suis venu te chercher.

- Hein ?

Quoi ? Avait-elle une panne d'oreille ?

- Tu vas bosser là, non ?

- Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, je dois justement me dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard, répliqua la sœur de Sora en le contournant.

- Je viens de te dire que je t'y emmène donc pas besoin de te grouiller, dit le lycéen sans bouger de sa position en la regardant s'éloigner.

- C'est inutile, insista la guérisseuse en arrangeant son sac sur son épaule dans sa course. J'y vais avec Uryuu kun.

- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Alors peut-être devrais-tu filer dans l'autre direction pour le tirer de la réunion du conseil des élèves à laquelle il assiste actuellement. Je ne doute pas qu'il se fera une joie de planter tout le monde pour toi, grogna Ichigo, attentif à sa réaction.

La beauté auburn se figea sur place, le cœur battant la chamade. Il... Mais comment... ?

- Tu...

- Oui, Hime.

- Aah !?

Impossible de retenir ce cri de surprise : son ancien amour se tenait juste derrière elle, ses lèvres chatouillant son oreille. Kami, elle n'avait même pas perçu son approche. Encore.

- Je sais qu'Ishida a une réunion et que tu es livrée à toi-même ce soir, reprit le fils Kurosaki, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Il laissa volontairement son souffle glisser sur son cou et soulever les fins cheveux de bébé sur sa nuque, profitant au passage de l'odeur de son shampooing parfumé.

- Si tu veux me tenir à distance de toi, en admettant que ce soit possible bien sûr, commence par trouver des excuses faciles à avaler.

Le cœur d'Orihime doubla sa vitesse. Il ne la touchait pas vraiment mais toujours est-il qu'il était beaucoup trop près. Pas bon du tout ! Elle ferma les yeux, lécha ses lèvres et s'efforça de reprendre contenance.

- Je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle fit un pas en avant. C'est tout ce qu'elle fut en mesure d'amorcer puisqu'il la retint par les poignets, la stoppant net et la faisant rebondir sur son torse.

- Je t'ai entendue, contrairement à toi. Je t'ai dit que je t'y emmène.

L'agacement commençait à grimper en la déesse à présent. Le faisait-il exprès nom d'un kami ?

- Ichigo, je suis parfaitement capable de me... !

- Tu peux hausser la voix si tu veux mais ça ne change rien, l'ignora ce dernier, impassible. Je t'emmène au boulot, ce n'est pas une demande mais une affirmation.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour... !

- Tu viens avec moi. Le temps que tu perds à me répondre allonge ton retard, on y va, la coupa-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je...

- Arrête de lutter contre moi, tu perds ton temps et tu le sais ! craqua le jeune homme sur le parking devant le lycée.

Il lui ouvrit la portière et attendit _patiemment_ qu'elle monte. L'air fâchée (mais adorable, ce qu'Ichigo ne lui avouerait pas), Orihime croisa les bras sous ses seins et le défia du regard. Elle pourrait détaler mais il la rattraperait en moins de deux. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre option pour couronner le tout.

_''Tu peux faire usage de mes capacités, onna. Je serais plus que content de percer un trou dans le crâne vide de ce voyous orange enragé que tu as aimé.'',_ gronda Tsubaki quelque part en elle.

Orihime se retint de rire.

_C'est gentil, Tsubaki kun, mais je refuse de faire usage de mes pouvoirs sur Ichigo kun à moins d'y être obligée._

_''Ouais, c'est vrai qu'être sur le point d'être enlevée par une stupide bête bornée en public n'est pas un cas d'urgence.''_

La lycéenne préféra l'ignorer, elle lui parlerait plus tard.

- Orihime, ma patience est sur le point d'éclater. Alors soit tu montes tout de suite dans ma voiture, soit je jure de t'y faire entrer moi-même. Auquel cas tu ne devras pas te plaindre si je te touche là où tu ne veux pas, s'agaça Ichigo.

- Tu... Tu n'oserais pas, on est dehors ! rosit-elle.

Il plissa ses beaux yeux marron.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Ichi..., marmonna-t-elle en reculant, discernant une lueur particulière dans ses yeux.

- Ça ne m'arrêtera pas, jura-t-il, marchant dans ses pas. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Sur quoi, il se pencha pour la soulever derrière les genoux et ainsi, la fourrer dans l'habitacle.

- Non !

Gênée, la demoiselle s'exécuta elle-même.

- C'était pas dur, la nargua le Shinigami.

Pour toute réponse, elle claqua fortement la portière et recroisa les bras en fixant droit devant elle. Ichigo expira lourdement, une main dans sa crinière hérissée. Il détestait se comporter ainsi avec elle mais elle ne lui laissait clairement pas le choix. Il contourna son véhicule et s'installa au volant.

- Tu dépasses les limites, lui reprocha Orihime sans plonger dans ses orbes bruns.

- Tu m'obliges à agir ainsi.

- N'essaie pas de...

- Attache ta ceinture et laisse tomber ce sujet, Orihime. Je t'ai prévenue ce matin que je ne renoncerai pas à toi à moins que tu me fournisses une raison valable.

Cette fois, elle pivota vers lui.

- Je t'ai dit que ton attitude influence les autres, alors comment peux-tu...

- Comment je peux m'acharner ainsi en te persécutant presque alors que tu m'as plaqué et que je devrais tourner la page ? acheva le frère des jumelles, ses yeux connectés aux siens qui étaient remplis de larmes. Parce que je ne l'accepte pas et que j'espère bien te faire de l'effet, Hime. Car dans le cas inverse, je n'aurais aucune raison de me battre pour te récupérer. Maintenant, mets ta ceinture, je ne te le répéterai pas, finit-il abruptement en mettant le contact.

Elle continua de l'observer sans rien dire, une larme fuyant sur sa joue. Pourquoi était-il aussi têtu ? Oh, Seigneur mais pourquoi ?

- Orihime, prononça-t-il fermement.

Cette fois, cette dernière renifla et boucla sa ceinture comme lui. Ceci fait, elle décida de faire comme s'il n'existait pas durant le reste du trajet. Son ex comprit cela et supporta le silence entre eux durant deux minutes. A la troisième sa tolérance se rompit surtout qu'il n'y avait même pas la radio dans sa boîte de conserve écarlate sur roues.

Il songea d'abord à lui parler d'elle et Uryuu quittant le bâtiment des sciences ce midi mais, honnêtement, il craignait sa réponse et de la braquer. Par ailleurs, il avait autre chose à lui demander.

Ichigo tourna dans une petite rue à sens unique sur la gauche, là-même où se trouvait la boulangerie dans laquelle elle travaillait.

- J'ai un truc à te dire.

Il se heurta à un mur de silence mais ne se laissa pas démonter et se lança après avoir mis le moteur à l'arrêt.

- Mizuiro organise une fête dans l'appart' de sa tante la semaine prochaine, lui expliqua-t-il. Il faut venir accompagné et j'ai pensé...

Soudain mal à l'aise pour une raison qui lui échappait, Ichigo se frotta la nuque et regarda dans la direction opposée.

- Viens à cette fête avec moi, ça nous changerait les idées, tu crois pas ? se risqua-t-il finalement.

L'adolescente ferma les yeux, soupira et détacha sa ceinture.

- Merci de m'avoir déposée contre ma volonté, lâcha-t-elle, déjà un pied dehors. Bonne soirée, Ichigo.

C'est ainsi qu'elle vérifia des deux côtés avant de traverser et entra dans la boulangerie. Le roux était abasourdi. C'est en observant celle qu'il aimait à travers la vitre qu'il essaya de capter ce qu'il avait dit de travers pour conduire à cette réaction qui le blessait et le frustrait.

Dans la boulangerie, Orihime pétillait de bonheur aux yeux de tous. Du moins, à ceux ne sachant pas qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un masque qu'elle affichait en quasi-permanence.

- Bonsoir ma douce Orihime chan ! la salua son patron, un homme d'âge mûr grassouillet au ventre rond.

- Bonsoir, Sakiyama san ~ ! Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu un... un imprévu, improvisa-t-elle, inclinée.

- Allons, allons ! Ce n'est rien, rit Sakiyama. C'est bien la première fois que tu arrives en retard depuis que je t'ai embauchée ma chère petite. Allez, va te changer et au travail !

Son employée lui rendit son sourire.

- A vos ordres ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle au garde à vous avant de courir dans les vestiaires.

Elle aimait beaucoup Sakiyama Sadato. Outre le fait qu'il lui avait donné sa chance dans cet emploi à temps partiel bien qu'elle n'ait pas une once d'expérience dans ce domaine, c'était un homme avenant, joyeux et très gentil apprécié de sa clientèle. Il travaillait parfois avec sa fille qui étudiait à la fac et l'aidait quelques week-ends, ou avec sa femme quand son métier déjà prenant de professeur le lui permettait.

A ce sujet, Orihime avait ses clients préférés également et d'autres qu'elle n'estimait pas des masses comme les pervers mais bon, ce n'était qu'un petit point sombre dans le tableau.

Dans le modeste vestiaire, la princesse ôta son uniforme scolaire, enfila l'un de ses leggings blancs que Sadato l'autorisait à porter sous sa jupe de même couleur, puis ses petites chaussures assorties. En soutien-gorge, elle marcha vite vers le miroir près de la porte pour attacher ses cheveux qui se coinçaient parfois dans la fermeture éclair de son haut portant le logo de la boulangerie, elle mit sa toque et revint finir de se vêtir, son tablier en main.

Il lui échappa dès que deux bras serpentèrent autour de sa taille nue. Une main vola doucement à sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse crier dans un réflexe.

- Détends-toi, ce n'est que moi.

Oh, par tous les kami...

- C'est une bonne chose que mon père m'ait enseigné comment réguler mon reiatsu. Tu ne pensais pas me fuir si facilement, n'est-ce pas ? l'acheva Ichigo, les paumes descendant sur son ventre.

Il avait en plus baissé son visage dans le creux de son cou, ce qui faisait que ses cheveux orange chatouillaient sa mâchoire. La tête obligatoirement appuyée sur son épaule, Orihime n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était sous sa forme de Shinigami.

- Je le croyais car tu es supposé être au travail à cette heure-ci, parvint-elle à émettre.

Elle serra ses petits poings lorsqu'il se mit à laisser son nez glisser sur sa peau tout en l'emprisonnant étroitement.

- Désolé mais entre toi et le boulot, c'est toi que je choisis.

- J-Je le vois bien. Que veux-tu cette fois ?

- Tu le sais alors ne joue pas les ignorantes, Hime.

Orihime inspira brièvement.

- Il faut que tu acceptes que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, le raisonna-t-elle, le cœur serré. Tu... Enfin, Ichigo, tu ne peux pas te comporter ainsi alors que je suis...

- Que tu es quoi ? la coupa-t-il, son nez traçant à présent la ligne de sa mâchoire. Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? C'est toi qui m'empêches de t'approcher, et ton corps réagit en ma présence.

- Évidemment, nous avons été en couple durant des mois, murmura la guérisseuse, les larmes au yeux. Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de mes sensations en un claquement de doigts.

- J'imagine que tu fais référence à celles que je réveille en toi.

En le sentant caresser son ventre et son bras gauche, Orihime frissonna et se retourna, ses doigts fins agrippant son kosode. Ichigo sécha ses traînées salées avec son pouce puis traça sa pommette.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question dans la voiture, dit-il à voix basse.

- Tu n'es pas là juste pour ça ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- En partie.

- Je sais que tu es têtu mais à ce point ? Je t'ai dit que tu étais trop collant, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Et toi trop distante, c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne s'entend pas.

- Ichi... !

- Laisse tomber, aucun de tes arguments ne me fera flancher. Je t'ai dit être collant uniquement quand je tiens à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. En l'occurrence toi, lui remémora-t-il, le regard intense.

S'adresser au plafond reviendrait au même, aussi la belle préféra se détourner.

- Je suis en retard pour le travail.

- Tu me ressers cette excuse foireuse, nota le roux en roulant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, j'aurais dû être à mon poste il y a dix minutes déjà et...

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, la retint-il fermement.

- Ichigo !

- Quand tu enlèves le « kun », c'est que tu es en colère, mal à l'aise ou nerveuse. Ou tu sais quoi.

- Je ne suis pas...

- Tu l'es. Je suis capable de rester ici jusqu'à ce soir, tu sais. Au risque de me faire arracher la tête par ma patronne alors je répondrais si j'étais toi. A moins que ma présence auprès de toi aussi longtemps soit ce que tu cherches, finit-il d'une voix calme mais avec des yeux brûlants.

Orihime se mordit la lèvre et dévia ses prunelles. Elle n'avait actuellement pas la force de lutter contre son entêtement légendaire et puis un autre sujet envahissait ses pensées déjà bien chargées.

Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Uryuu lui avait aussi proposé de l'accompagner à la fête de Kojima kun. Seulement ça, elle ne pouvait l'avouer à Ichigo car il camperait ici non pas toute la soirée, mais la nuit entière. La princesse orienta donc la conversation vers un autre bord.

- Je t'en veux encore pour ton attitude au lycée ce matin et ce soir.

- Ouais, tu m'as puni en me plantant sur place tout à l'heure.

Il plaça son index sous son menton pour replonger dans ses océans gris.

- Alors ? Tu m'accompagnes à cette fête ?

- En admettant que je te réponde oui, on irait en tant qu'amis ?

Une lueur vive traversa furtivement les iris marron du fils Kurosaki.

- En apparence seulement, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là exactement ?

Il demeura silencieux mais la jeune femme lut la réponse en lui aussi nettement que si elle flottait entre eux. Les yeux d'Ichigo disaient clairement qu'être seul avec elle sans rien tenter le tuait... et qu'il ne savait pas quand la bride qu'il s'imposait allait lâcher.

C'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Se tenir face à lui quand il pouvait craquer à tout moment... Mais elle le savait et s'y était préparée.

En fermant ses paupières, les larmes de la déesse coulèrent librement. Ses petites mains empoignèrent deux fois plus fort son kosode, lui permettant au passage de sentir sa peau chaude sous son shihakusho. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour calmer Ichigo sans s'engager elle-même.

- Je vais y réfléchir, promit Orihime dans un souffle. Mais si j'accepte, il faut que tu saches qu'il ne se passera rien entre toi et moi. Tu entends ? Rien du tout.

Son silence persistant l'incita à rouvrir ses yeux gris tempête pour voir les siens ambre foncé cherchant presque à l'hypnotiser tandis qu'il pressait son coude et sa taille pour la rapprocher de son corps musclé. Cette posture la mit mal à l'aise.

- Je n'obtiendrai pas mieux de toi, hein.

Elle secoua la tête. Il soupira.

- I-Ichigo !

Le revers de sa main lui caressait la joue, l'autre pressait sa hanche et, plus important, il venait de la plaquer dos au casier afin de mieux se pencher à son oreille dont il mordilla doucement le lobe. Poitrine contre poitrine avec lui, la beauté auburn tenta tant bien que mal de le repousser mais ce fut aussi efficace que de s'acharner sur un mur en béton armé.

- Si dans un couple ce ne sont pas les deux personnes qui décident de rompre, leur histoire ne se termine jamais vraiment, déclara Ichigo. J'ai pigé ça le jour où tu m'as laissé, crut-il bon de préciser en dessinant aléatoirement au bas de son dos du bout des doigts.

La sœur de Sora osa à peine respirer, trop troublée par leur proximité inappropriée et ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Néanmoins, en reculant, le jeune homme discerna sa question dans ses orbes cendrés mouillés. Il déplia sa main sur sa joue, lui redressa la tête et laissa son regard ardent voyager sur ses seins mettant son soutien-gorge au supplice pressés contre son torse.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son doux visage, ses yeux plus sombres s'illuminèrent fugitivement comme pour l'avertir de ses intentions et il frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes sans prêter attention à son couinement aigu. Ichigo expira volontairement dans sa bouche et ce phénomène électrisa presque le corps crispé de son ex-petite amie. C'était comme si son souffle chaud se répandait jusqu'à ses orteils qui se recroquevillèrent dans ses chaussures.

- S'il te plaît...

- Tu me supplies d'arrêter ou de continuer ? chuchota-t-il en agrippant ses bras fins.

Les larmes d'Orihime la menacèrent une nouvelle fois. Ne pas être en mesure de contrôler son corps à la température croissante la déstabilisait grandement. De plus, suivre le mouvement des lèvres de son ancien amour quand il parlait ajouté à son membre durcissant contre son ventre ne l'aidait en rien.

- Je t'en prie...

Elle mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Ichigo -qui se retint de gémir- avant de poursuivre.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas correct.

Merde, s'il s'écoutait -et son Hollow tout aussi sexuellement excité-, Kami sama pouvait être sûr qu'ils resteraient dans ce vestiaire pendant des heures. Et ils ne feraient pas que _discuter_. Retenir sa langue dans sa bouche au sens propre du terme lui coûta un énorme effort, mais Ichigo parvint à rester maître de lui cette fois encore.

- Tu ne me fuiras pas longtemps, Orihime, murmura-t-il fermement, les yeux clos.

Sans la laisser assimiler, il disparut grâce au shunpo.

La guérisseuse resta comme... pétrifiée. Ses lèvres et les autres parties de son corps qu'il avait touchées la brûlaient presque.

- Orihime chan ? l'appela son patron derrière la porte. J'ai besoin de toi, il y a de nombreux clients et pas mal te demandent.

- J-J'arrive, Sakiyama san. Juste une minute.

Un poing fermé devant sa forte poitrine haletante, elle avala péniblement sa salive en ayant l'impression d'avoir une boule de coton dans la gorge. Les battements de son cœur résonnant dans sa tête, Orihime s'adossa contre son casier histoire de maintenir son équilibre instable.

- Ichigo...

Elle n'était pas certaine de survivre au prochain face à face avec son ex-petit ami.

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

- Hoero Zabimaru !

Le zanpakuto s'étira sur toute sa longueur dans son tintement métallique habituel et transperça le Hollow entre les deux yeux.

- Aah..., soupira Renji en ramenant son sabre sur son épaule pendant que le monstre s'évaporait. Combattre des merdes pareilles après avoir affronté des puissants adversaires comme Yami ou les autres est vraiment bizarre. Ça fait un bout de temps et pourtant, je ne m'y fais toujours pas. Et toi, Rukia ?

Tous deux se trouvaient au centre de Karakura à patrouiller puisque leurs amis humains travaillaient pour la plupart. Le ciel était sombre, une fine pluie tombait non-stop depuis près d'une heure et l'air s'était rafraîchi.

Debout sur l'un des toits environnants, Rukia avait le regard dans le vague, l'eau collant ses cheveux ébène sur son visage inquiet.

- Oi, Rukia !

Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers lui.

- Hm ? Je... Excuse-moi, tu as dit quelque chose Renji ?

Et un autre soupir de la part du concerné.

- Tu penses encore à ce que nous a dit Urahara san, hein, supposa-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Son amie d'enfance écarquilla ses prunelles indigo, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de fixer ailleurs.

- Tss... Si tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui, allons le voir, proposa le maître de Zabimaru, son attention portée sur une direction précise.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète pour lui ! riposta la brunette, les sourcils froncés. C'est simplement que je déteste quand il se laisse aller comme ça, il a déjà eu tant de problèmes ! Pourquoi est-ce donc si difficile pour lui de profiter de sa vie surtout en temps de paix ?

- Urahara san a seulement laissé échapper qu'il déprimait un peu et qu'il était encore plus impulsif que d'habitude ce qui, connaissant Ichigo, n'est pas vraiment différent de son tempérament habituel.

- Pourquoi déprimerait-il alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison apparente qui...

- Ouais, t'es bien inquiète pour lui, sourit le vice-capitaine de Byakuya. Tu ne fais que déguiser ce que tu ressens, comme d'habitude.

- Je te demande pardon ?! commença-t-elle à s'enflammer. Je viens de te dire...

- C'est ça, oui, l'interrompit-il encore en attrapant son coude tout en regardant un point à l'horizon. Allez, viens.

Pas très loin de leur position, Ichigo roulait après avoir fini son travail chez Unagiya. C'est à peine s'il voyait la route tant il pensait et repensait à son « rapprochement » d'Orihime quelques heures plus tôt. Pour tout dire, il roulait carrément sous la limite imposée.

- Fait chier, je ne sais toujours pas quelle relation elle entretient avec Ishida, grogna-t-il, les yeux plissés. Mais je sais que je ne la laisse pas indifférente alors pourquoi elle m'a laissé sans raison ? Je sais que j'ai pas un caractère facile mais je m'en souviendrais si je l'avais blessée... A moins que...

_**On s'en fout de savoir pourquoi elle t'a largué ! Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir POURQUOI elle passe du bon temps avec ce BÂTARD de Quincy arrogant ! Quand il fallait cogiter, tu ne le faisais pas et maintenant qu'il faut agir, tu cogites ! Bordel, t'es vraiment désespérant ! Si tu tiens tant à réfléchir, fais-le avec tes boules enfin opérationnelles et passe à l'action, putain de roi !**_

- Bon sang, fous-moi la paix, toi, râla le roux à voix haute. T'es obligé d'être aussi dégoûtant ? C'est pas le moment de...

La suite se résuma à son cœur remontant dans sa gorge, un coup de frein brutal et sa voiture s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre d'un réverbère. Plus ou moins remis, le frère des jumelles détacha sa ceinture et sortit rageusement du véhicule.

- Nan mais ça va pas ! s'égosilla-t-il. J'ai failli vous renverser bande de crétins !

- On s'est positionnés là il y a un moment, c'est toi qui as mis cent ans avant de nous voir ! vociféra Renji en allant coller son front au sien. T'es vraiment dans la lune mon pauvre, Urahara san avait raison !

- On est au beau milieu de la route, on ne rend pas visite à ses amis en se manifestant comme ça en travers du chemin !

- C'est à moi de crier, t'as failli me faucher !

**- **T'es déjà mort idiot, et tu ne serais pas une grosse perte de toute façon ! C'est plutôt moi qui ai failli y rester ! pesta Ichigo.

- Ta gueule ! Et j'ai jamais laissé entendre qu'on était venus te rendre visite, corrigea le tatoué en le repoussant d'un coup de tête. J'ai dit qu'on s'est positionnés là, il y a une nuance !

- Pile sur l'itinéraire que j'emprunte pour rentrer chez moi ?

- Cette ville ne t'appartient pas que je sache alors je peux poser mes pieds là où ça me chante ! Mais attends, tu conduis !? C'est pas dangereux de te laisser au volant dans les rues de Karakura ?! Tu ne sais déjà pas te diriger à pied avec ton sens de l'orientation pourri.

- Va te faire foutre, connard ! rétorqua le fils d'Isshin qui le repoussa à son tour. C'est pas plus dangereux que de te lâcher en liberté dans une rue pleine de restaurants ! Imagine un peu le nombre d'entre eux qui fermeraient leurs portes après que toi et ton estomac perforé ayez vidé les stocks !

- Répète !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me mangeras aussi ? se moqua Ichigo avec un sourire parfaitement irritant.

- Salaud, je vais te buter, le menaça nerveusement Renji entre ses dents serrées.

Ils se repoussèrent avec leur tête en grognant tel un ridicule bras de fer. En ayant plus qu'assez, Rukia se faufila entre eux, les chopa par le menton et les sépara avec force au point de les jeter au sol sans la moindre délicatesse, chacun dans une flaque d'eau.

- Le temps a beau passer, vous restez encore et toujours des gamins immatures ! hurla-t-elle, une veine sur le front, le poing tremblant.

Tombé sur les fesses et appuyé sur un coude, Ichigo se frotta la mâchoire et posa ses iris surpris sur elle.

- Rukia ?

- Oui, je suis là aussi, ironisa-t-elle, le sourcil agité d'un tic nerveux.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai pas vus depuis des semaines...

La petite Shinigami soupira, soulagée que la tension soit enfin retombée.

- Renji et moi sommes arrivés avant-hier, nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous sommes ici exactement, lui relata-t-elle, les bras croisés et toujours en colère. Je sais juste que nii sama s'est brièvement entretenu avec le Capitaine Kurotsuchi et que peu après, Renji et moi avons reçu l'ordre de nous rendre à Karakura avec le vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi qui, elle, est repartie.

D'abord sans réaction, Ichigo se releva en époussetant ses vêtements trempés et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- C'est pas que je me fiche que vous soyez là mais je dois rentrer. Yuzu s'inquiète très vite quand je reviens tard sans prévenir, elle pourrait m'appeler d'une minute à l'autre.

- Attends ! l'arrêta la sœur de Byakuya, une main sur son épaule. Urahara nous a dit que tu n'allais pas bien ces temps-ci. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Son ami s'immobilisa.

- Je vais bien.

- Tch, c'est tout toi ça. Prétendre péter la forme alors que ton comportement prouve le contraire, commenta Renji exaspéré. Rukia et toi êtes vraiment similaires à ce niveau.

Il s'attira deux regards noirs et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Wow, calmez-vous ! Ce n'était que mon avis, hein !

Rukia lui montra son dos.

- Alors Ichigo ?

Ce dernier n'avait pas la moindre envie de leur parler de ses problèmes. Non par manque de confiance mais... par crainte d'être jugé, incompris. Il n'avait pas non plus informés Rukia et Renji avoir eu une histoire avec Orihime, donc avouer maintenant qu'il faisait tout pour la récupérer au risque de la harceler... Sans oublier de mentionner contre _qui_ il devait lutter pour que son ex-petite amie lui revienne.

Le pire dans tout ça est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi Orihime avait mis un terme à leur relation, ni pourquoi elle maintenait la distance entre eux pour mieux être avec... Ishida.

Ishida.

Ichigo ne digérait toujours pas de savoir son « ami » dans le camp adverse et en plus, qu'il ose le défier sur ce terrain épineux. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?! Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Et puis pourquoi Orihime associée avec lui le blessait-elle de la sorte ? Lui aurait-il réellement lui-même fait du mal sans le savoir lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ? Au point de la pousser dans les bras d'Ishida ?

Frustré, Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il devait déjà assimiler, accepter et régler ces interrogations avant de les partager avec qui que ce soit.

- Ichigo ? prononça doucement Rukia, sa paume sur son bras.

Le portable du lycéen sonna pile à cet instant.

- C'est ma sœur, dit-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'assit au volant, claqua la portière et décrocha. Il s'entretint quelques secondes avec Yuzu puis mit fin à la communication et démarra afin de reprendre la route de la clinique.

Laissés derrière, les deux vice-capitaines suivirent la voiture des yeux, un étrange mauvais pressentiment leur rongeant l'estomac.

- Il nous cache un truc d'énorme.

- Cette fois, je dois admettre t'approuver, Renji.

- Et sa voiture est vraiment affreuse. Merde, j'ai rarement vu un truc aussi hideux.

- Bon sang ! Ce commentaire des plus inutiles vient de briser la séquence émotion ! explosa la petite Kuchiki en lui balançant un coup de poing sous le menton.

- Espèce de... ! On n'est pas dans l'un de tes shoujo !

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

Le lendemain.

- Onii chan ~ ! Tu peux te rendre à l'épicerie pour moi s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de persil pour le dîner déjà au feu !

Allongé sur son lit à lire un manga qu'_elle_ lui avait prêté, l'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif par la fenêtre. Encore cette foutue flotte. Il venait de se sécher après être rentré mouillé jusqu'aux os en raison d'un combat contre un Hollow, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de remettre le nez dehors à moins que sa vie en dépende.

Mais en même temps la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, de la racaille sortait parfois vers cette heure-ci. Il ne pouvait laisser sa sœur innocente vagabonder en sachant cela.

- D'accord, Yuzu ! accepta-t-il en posant le manga d'Orihime sur le matelas.

- Merci ~ ! lui répondit la petite maman de la cuisine qu'elle pouvait presque considérer comme sa deuxième chambre.

- Aaaaah, quel temps pourri ! s'agaça Kon en entrant par la fenêtre. Y a deux jours toutes les succulentes poitrines étaient au balcon, et aujourd'hui sous une montagne de vêtements inutile !

Il s'effondra sur le lit comme s'il avait eu une journée harassante. Néanmoins, il consentit à ouvrir un œil.

- Hummm ? Où tu vas encore , Ichigo ? demanda-t-il en le voyant retirer son jogging pour son jean.

- Yuzu m'envoie à l'épicerie.

- Non ! s'exclama le mod soul, redressé et transpirant à grosses gouttes Dieu seul savait comment. Chaque fois que tu n'es pas là, ta sœur-démon vient dans ta chambre pour nettoyer et elle risque de me choper ! Elle trouve toutes mes cachettes, elle est diabolique ! Emmène-moi avec toi, je ne veux pas être encore déguisé en princesse des fées !

- Même pas en rêve. Tu me prends pour un con ?

- Ça dépend sous quel angle on se place, répliqua la peluche en haussant les épaules.

- Ta gueule ! s'emballa le roux en le shootant comme un caillou. Je sais que tu veux m'accompagner pour voir la fille de l'épicier qui porte un décolleté en toutes saisons et c'est hors de question ! Tu n'as qu'à te planquer dans les chiottes !

- Quoi ! Tu plaisantes, ton père est là ! blanchit le lion.

- Et alors ? ne percuta pas le jeune homme à la recherche d'une nouvelle paire de chaussettes.

- Et alors, il a mangé du curry et des oignons, le même mélange explosif que le jour où Nee san est retournée à la Soul Society de son plein gré la première fois ! Je dois vraiment te rappeler que ton vieux est allé faire pipi trois fois et caca deux fois ce soir-là ?! J'ai failli mourir ! pleura-t-il, traumatisé.

- Moi aussi, tu schlinguais tellement et t'avais osé me toucher avec ton corps puant... Ah, voilà ma chaussette.

- Ichigo, par pitié ! gémit Kon accroché à sa cheville.

- Dégage !

- Je peux pas gérer les toilettes, la dernière fois l'odeur m'est resté collée aux poils durant des jours !

- Je m'en doute et je m'en tape, j'étais pas là.

D'un vif coup de pied, il expédia Kon à l'autre bout de la pièce où il rebondit contre le bureau.

**- **Connard insensible ! Je te demande de m'aider et tu m'envoies chier !

- Ouais ? Ben viens plus m'emmerder avec tes problèmes, j'ai déjà les miens à gérer. Si tu ne veux pas crever asphyxié, je te suggère de t'entraîner à ton rôle de poupée elfe_._

- C'est fée ! T'as vraiment une mémoire passoire !

- Tu vois que tu remplis le rôle alors sois reconnaissant envers Yuzu qui te donne une utilité, _Bostaf._

Sur quoi, l'adolescent quitta sa chambre en refermant sur son passage. Le faible « bom » contre le panneau de bois lui indiqua qu'il venait de peu d'échapper à l'attaque directe de la « boule de coton enragée » made in Kon. Indifférent à cela, il descendit l'escalier.

Ichigo trouva sans surprise sa sœur Yuzu s'activant entre la gazinière, le réfrigérateur et les placards tandis que Karin faisait ses devoirs dans la salle à manger, agenouillée devant la table basse. Ce qui étonna le Shinigami suppléant en revanche, c'est de voir son père, soulevant un pan du rideau, fixer le ciel nuageux avec un air très grave.

Il fronça davantage les sourcils. Son vieux aussi sérieux et calme, ça n'arrivait que quelques rares fois dans l'année.

- Pourquoi tu nous tires cette tronche d'enterrement, vieux fou ? questionna-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit. Une seconde s'étira, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... Une veine se dessina lentement sur la tempe du fils Kurosaki.

- Oi ! Quand je te parle, aie au moins l'obligeance de réagir ! s'époumona-t-il en décochant un coup de pied à son père qui atterrit près de la télévision.

Karin soupira et retourna à ses exercices alors que Yuzu gonflait ses joues, les poings sur la taille, l'air mécontente.

**- **Vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux, c'était si calme !

Avachi sur le sol, Isshin se massa le menton.

- Tu es enfin sorti de ton trou, Ichigo.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, tu es resté dans ta chambre durant des heures...

Il se releva rapidement et vint placer son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son fils, ses sourcils agités au-dessus de son sourire en disant long.

- Tu n'as pas de petite amie alors tu dois t'entraîner au plaisir solo de la mastur...

- TA GUEULE ! Putain mais crève, crève et crève donc encore ! hurla Ichigo, les oreilles rouges. Je ne m'adonne pas à ce genre de pratiques !

- Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais fils, assura sérieusement le médecin en lui tapotant l'épaule et hochant la tête. Cela souligne juste que tu es enfin devenu normal.

- Je suis normal même sans baigner là-dedans ! Et ne dis pas ça comme si j'avais déjà été anormal !

- Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes, même mariés, s'autorisent ce petit moment intense, enchaîna Isshin qui l'ignora. Par conséquent en tant qu'homme et père, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir surtout que nous vivons au Japon, pays qui compte un taux très bas de rapports...

**- **J'en ai rien à foutre !

Son poing furieux entra en collision avec la mâchoire de son géniteur qui traversa la fenêtre entrouverte pour se retrouver dans le jardin.

- Hmm... Que voulait dire papa, onii chan ? Mastur... quoi ? se renseigna Yuzu, perdue.

Que les kami soient bénis. Si Yuzu posait cette question, c'est qu'elle était encore pure et n'avait pas de petit copain. Impossible toutefois pour son frère de lui faire face. Il ne disposait donc plus que d'une seule arme : tuer le sujet en en soulevant un autre beaucoup moins dangereux.

- Où tu as mis l'argent pour l'épicerie ?

- Ah, oui ! Là, sur le comptoir.

- OK, j'y vais, se retira-t-il en filant à l'entrée telle une flèche. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, Ichi nii, répondit Karin, le nez dans ses bouquins. Si tu ne veux pas donner raison au vieux bouc, essaie de ne pas te soulager dans un coin comme les mecs de ton âge.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Karin ?! Et comment ça se fait que tu aies compris ses déductions stupides ?!

- Mouu... Laisse tomber, onii chan ! Tu te retiendras si tu as une envie pressante, l'épicerie va bientôt fermer ! le pressa Yuzu qui avait décodé de travers.

- Ouais, ouais ! J'y vais, j'y vais.

- Sois prudent !

C'est sur cette recommandation de sa petite sœur qu'Ichigo sortit dans l'air frais de la soirée. Bordel de merde, sa famille finirait par avoir sa peau. Il arrangea sa veste sur ses épaules et s'éloigna très vite avant que Yuzu le force à prendre son parapluie rose à fleurs. C'est qu'elle s'inquiétait qu'il chope un rhume, mais il préférait être malade comme un chien durant quinze jours plutôt que de se balader avec cette horreur.

Le chemin menant au petit commerce n'était pas bien long mais ça suffit à la pluie pour aplatir ses cheveux. Ichigo se distrait en shootant une canette qu'il imaginait être la tête de son vieux afin de faire diminuer sa tension. A l'angle de la rue abritée grâce à la terrasse d'un café, il percuta de plein fouet une personne qui lâcha ce qu'elle tenait, ce qui le ramena efficacement à la réalité.

- Oh, merde. Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées et...

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Ishida ?

Bien sûr. De tous les gens habitant cette ville, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui. Avouez que ça serait moins drôle s'il avait croisé Orihime. Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment pourrie.

- Kurosaki, reconnut-il en remontant ses lunettes dépourvues d'une seule goutte d'eau.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur dispute la veille au matin.

- Tu étais dans tes pensées, dis-tu ? Voilà qui serait à la fois une première et surprenant étant donné que tu n'utilises pas beaucoup cette capacité peu développée chez toi, lui balança-t-il sèchement.

L'oeil d'Ichigo tiqua, son poing de nouveau prêt à l'usage. Seulement, démolir Uryuu alors qu'il espérait se rapprocher davantage d'Orihime en se montrant digne d'elle serait une mauvaise manœuvre. Il s'efforça donc de calmer la colère circulant déjà dans ses veines.

- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de t'accorder un quelconque intérêt. Alors poursuis ta route, je poursuis la mienne et faisons comme si on ne s'était jamais croisés.

Sans attendre de retour, il joint le geste aux paroles. C'est là qu'il marcha sur quelque chose qui grinça sous sa basket.

- Qu'est-ce... ?

Tant qu'à faire, il se pencha pour ramasser les quatre choses qui jonchaient le sol : une feuille pliée en quatre, deux boîtes de médicaments et un sachet en plastique portant le logo d'une pharmacie qu'il connaissait -c'est celle-ci que son père conseillait à ses patients.

- Rends-moi ça, Kurosaki ! l'agressa soudain Uryuu.

Son ton poussa l'ex-petit ami de la princesse à hausser un sourcil. Ishida perdre son sang-froid en un temps record alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour cette fois ?

**- **T'es malade ? Et depuis quand ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je doute que ce soit bien grave vu que t'es aussi emmerdant que d'habitude.

- Je t'ai dit de me rendre ça, l'ignora le Quincy en tentant de reprendre ses biens. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Évidemment, Ichigo ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Grâce à ses réflexes, il tint le tout hors de portée, recula un peu et examina ce qu'il tenait.

- Kurosaki !

- Pour que tu réagisses ainsi, ça doit être un truc hyper gênant, rit-il presque en lisant la feuille. Tu caches quoi, Ishida ?

Son sourire s'effaça d'un trait dès que le contenu du papier s'imprima dans ses yeux choqués. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose mais ce n'était pas difficile de faire l'addition.

Une boîte de pilule. Un test de grossesse. Une ordonnance.

Le corps d'Ichigo s'engourdit et il vacilla dangereusement sur ses jambes. Son malaise s'amplifia et manqua de le foudroyer lorsqu'un détail lui revint en mémoire : la petite boîte bleue qu'il avait vue dans le sac d'Ishida la veille, il savait de quoi il s'agissait à présent. Son cinglé de père le faisait chier très souvent pour qu'il s'en serve « le moment venu ». Oui, la couleur bleu de cette marque... c'est celle associée à des préservatifs.

Oh bon Dieu mais jusqu'où se prolongerait son cauchemar ?

La gorge d'Ichigo devint si sèche que ça le brûla sévèrement lorsqu'il avala sa salive. Articuler des mots était plus pénible encore. Le visage pâle, les mains tremblantes et une sensation de nausée plus prononcée au fil des secondes, il parvint enfin à formuler la question qui semblait dissoudre sa bouche tel de l'acide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous exactement avec ces deux boîtes et cette ordonnance au nom d'Orihime, Ishida ?! cracha-t-il en percevant son Hollow s'agiter férocement dans les tréfonds de son âme.

******°o°O°o°****O°o°O°o°**

Au même moment, le sujet de la confrontation marchait vers une destination précise avec son parapluie. Quand elle y arriva, elle s'arrêta devant la porte, son cœur battant si fort qu'il menaçait de jaillir de sa poitrine.

Sa sublime chevelure auburn fouettant son visage à cause du vent, Orihime déglutit et essaya de calmer son muscle cardiaque ainsi que sa respiration irrégulière. Y parvenant partiellement, elle leva le poing pour frapper. On lui ouvrit si vite qu'elle sursauta presque.

- Bonsoir, Inoue san, l'accueillit Kisuke sans l'ombre de l'amusement. Je t'attendais.

**.**

**.**

« Mets-moi au défi, je le relèverai. Doute de ma sincérité et je te le ferai regretter.

Car si l'amour est la plus noble des motivations, elle est aussi la plus redoutable et redoutée. »

******~ O ~**

* * *

******Ohayo ~ Je poste ce chapitre 2 plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, hein xD Je l'aime beaucoup celui-là parce qu'on passe d'un sentiment à l'autre au fil des lignes, des interrogations se rajoutent et la tension monte d'un cran. Mais à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =) Merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine.**


End file.
